She binds Us
by Masquerade23
Summary: It began with her blood and it will ends with her life. Will love conquer all or will betrayl and sorrows over shadow hope. They must remember her past to change their future. This is mainly a Klaus/OC/Elijah fanfic but there will also be a little Damon/OC action involved. So stay tuned... Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. Just my original characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Uncle Alex, Whats happening? Why are you going so fast?" Sarah was sitting in the passenger seat of her uncle's dark blue ford, panic laced heavily in her voice, she gripped onto the leather seat as she attempted to calm her trembling hands. Her uncle glanced over his shoulder at her terrified face trying his best to put his thirteen year old niece at ease, his heart ached at the sight of her shining terrified blue eyes.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I'm going to keep you safe. We just need to get out of here and I'll explain everything." He said while his eyes focused on the road ahead, he then look to the left he could see a dark figure shift through the trees. He reached inside is brown coat and removed a gold pocket watch flicking it open. Sarah noticed his eyes widening her heart raced at the instant panic etched over her uncle's face, he quickly placed the watch back in his coat and hit the gas pedal.

"Uncle Alex, Is everything okay?" Sarah asked her voice started shaking in fear as a cold shiver went through her body while the car began to pick up speed.

"Kiddo, Don't Worr- " He began to say but was cut off by the shrieking ring of his cell phone. He immediately felt through his jacket with one hand and grabbed his phone quickly answering it. "Abby, He's trailing us and he's getting pretty damn close. I don't think we're going to make it." Her uncle yelled over the phone while Sarah started frantically looking around wondering who was after them. "We'll have to do it now, then drag him there. He's gonna kill her if we don't..." He was cut off when they saw a figure suddenly appear in the middle of the road, she screamed as her uncle failed to stop the car from colliding into the figure. The car toppled over and started flipping towards the side of the road and skid to a stop when it hit a large pine tree. Sarah's vision began to fade into darkness as she heard her uncle yelled for her to stay awake.

When she woke up her head was spinning and throbbing in pain, her vision was blurry, she felt warm liquid dripping through her hair, she whimpered lightly touching her head. Her eyes began to clear and she groaned realizing she was upside down. She could hear footsteps crunching against the gravel of the road, she looked towards her left and started to panic when she realized her uncle wasn't in the driver's seat. Unshed tears started to form in her eyes when she saw the broken blood stained window. She was about to call out to him but she was interrupted when she heard a cold voice in the distance.

"Alex, you're one of the most tenacious Eriksons I've come across in my time but tonight your bloodline will cease to exist and victory shall finally be mine at last." the dark figure spoke with a sick thrill in his voice.

" Is this what you've been waiting for after all these centuries my niece's death, so you can finally celebrate some sick victory over my family." Sarah heard her uncle's voice filled with anger and felt relieved knowing he was alive but soon her blood turned cold when she heard the dark figure's loud laugh unaffected by her uncle's words.

"You know what your bloodline was destined to bring forth. You know what she is and why she will be wanted. I won't let that happen, Niklaus will never be allowed to succeed." He said venomously and growled with pure hatred at the last statement.

"You disgust me, waging a war against an innocent child all because of the hatred you feel towards your son slaughtering my family like we're the Abominations." Her uncle spat out.

Sarah could hear him losing his temper while she began struggling to unbuckle her seatbelt, a few seconds later it released and her bruised body fell on the roof of the turned over car. She cleared away the tiny shards of glass as much as she could as fear and adrenaline started taking over her body. She crawled through the shattered window and crouched down on her knees behind the car, she could see the back of her uncle's coat facing away from her, a trail of blood dripping over the side of his face. Standing about ten feet away was a older man with blond hair wearing a dark charcoal jacket, she edged closer but stop as the cuts on her arms began to sting.

"You murdered my sister, ripped her apart into pieces, watched her cry for mercy in vain, you couldn't even grant her the sympathy of a quick death." Her uncle screamed at the man as Sarah's eyes went wide. This was her mother's murderer, the man that haunted her dreams every night since her death. Her hands began to tremble, she could still hear her mother's screams from that night and feel her unbearable agony, tears started to fall from her eyes trailing small rivers down her face as her uncle continued to shout in fury. "Your family doesn't deserve to live, their the true abominations and you are exactly like them!"

The blond man growled loudly, his face started to change dark veins surrounded his eyes and two white sharp teeth elongated from his mouth. He advanced at an inhuman speed towards her uncle, grabbed him by throat and lifted him a few inches off the ground leaving him gasping and struggling for air.

"No...!" Sarah screamed at the sight of her uncle being choked to death and ran towards the two men. The blond man turned its cold gaze towards her, she stopped dead cold in her tracks looking at the smirk on his gruesome face, he chuckled at her her terror while her uncle struggled.

"I'll be right with you, Sweetheart." Her heart stopped as those words left his mouth, she stood still frozen with fear. 'Do something, He killed mom.' those words kept screaming through her mind willing her to move. She was pulled out of her symphony of frantic thoughts when her uncle screamed out.

"You. Will. Never. Touch. Her." He then stabbed him in the heart with a syringe hidden in the sleeve of his coat and emptied the thick red substance it held into his chest. The blond man released his grip on his throat and stumbled back away from him, her uncle grabbed the phone from the left pocket of his coat and yelled into the reciever. "Do it now, Abby! Do it now." He was soon roughly grabbed by the collar of his neck and slammed into the side of the car.

"You think you can defeat me, you are nothing but a - ..." The blond man started choking and clutched his chest, his face turned grey and ashen he dropped to his knees gasping, Sarah felt relieved a small smile played on her lips as she saw him go down. "What...have...you...done...?" He struggled to spit out the words but got no response in return as he dropped face first to the ground, her uncle shockingly following soon after.

Sarah heart pounded hitting the walls of her chest as she saw her uncle laid out on the concrete unconscious. She ran towards him and fell to her knees besides him, grabbing him by the lapels of his coat she began shaking him trying to wake him before the other man could recover.

"Uncle Alex, Please, Please, Wake Up!" she cried out frantically. "Please Wake Up! Uncle Alex, Please Don't Leave Me." She was sobbing uncontrollably when he didn't respond, she could see he wasn't breathing and cried even harder. She sat down on the concrete her head on her knees crying endlessly still holding her uncle's cold hand tightly.

A couple of hours had gone by, she was still in the same position she was hours ago. She felt nothing but the harsh emptiness filling up inside her. Everyone she ever cared about in her life was ripped away from her. She was exhausted from all the hours she spent crying, the sun would rise up soon but she was too lost in her sorrows to care. All she wanted was her family back, she wanted her mom to sing to her every night, she wanted her dad to kiss her and make her promise to be good. She wanted her uncle the only family she ever had left in her life to come back and tell her that this was all just a terrible dream. She wanted to scream out at the world and beg it to bring them back but nothing came out of her soft subtle lips. Nothing was going to bring them back, tears kept pouring down her face as she felt her self being pulled deeper and deeper into the numbing darkness.

She was suddenly startled when she felt an hand lightly touch her shoulder making her scream in fear. She looked up and saw a beautiful dark skinned woman through her watery eyes, she didn't seemed all that suprised to see her abandoned in the middle of the road next to a dead body while she stroked her arm in an effort to comfort her.

"Where's Mikael, Honey?" was the first question she asked. Sarah was at a lost for words looking at her face she slowly pointed towards the direction of the blond man, she didn't know how to explain everything to her so she hoped she'd understand seeing the other body behind the car, the woman nodded at her seemingly understanding her incoherent state.

"I'm Abby Bennett by the way, Your uncle sent me here to help you."


	2. Chapter 2

Abby crouched down on her knees leaning closer to Sarah, she cupped her face and wiped away her falling tears.

"Everything is going to be okay, Sarah. But I'm going to need your help. Are you hurt?" She said softly to her.

Sarah nodded aimlessly muttering a weak 'I'm fine' to her and turn to look at her uncle, his lifeless body felt cold in her hands. Tears started to leak from her eyes again as the reality of him being gone forever started to set in. She knew he was dead but couldn't understand why? Abby turned Sarah's face away from her uncle and back towards her.

"We have to get out of here before somebody finds us. But I can't do this alone, I'm going to need you to help me. Okay?" Sarah slowly nodded in response and Abby stood up pulling her up along with her. She led her towards the body of Mikael but Sarah stopped her a few feet away. "It's fine, Sarah. He can't hurt you anymore. Come on." Abby coaxed her to step forward, they both approached the body slowly.

Abby's right foot touched the outer curve of his thigh, she kicked him hard tossing him on his back. His eyes suddenly jerked open and stared at them widely. Sarah jumped back terrified backing away from him when Abby's voice stopped her.

"He can't move, he can't hurt you, Sarah. But I need to make sure he's kept somewhere deserted so noone will ever find him and right now I need you to help me load him into the back of my SUV."

"Okay" Sarah said softly but her mind was still troubled, she needed to know why her uncle just dropped dead right in front of her. "Why is my uncle dead, Abby? This man didn't kill him, he just fell to the ground exactly the same way he did." Sarah asked pointing towards Mikael.

"We'll discuss everything later but right now we have to load him onto the back of my car and get the hell out of here. Grab his legs, I'll get his arms and we'll drag him." Abby said quickly trying to avoid the girl's burning gaze but Sarah wanted to know the truth, her mind was reeling with continuous questions.

"No. I need to know what happened right now." She said adamantly.

Abby raised her eyes to look at her, she was suprised by her outburst but she didn't blame her, she would have lost her mind if she'd been through what Sarah had in her short lifetime, she reminded her so much of her own daughter back home. But she couldn't bring herself to tell her the truth but she knew she had to she deserved that much for losing her family the way she did.

"Sarah, Do you know why your uncle contacted me?" Abby asked cautiously trying to find out how much the girl was actually aware about.

"He said you could help us that we would finally be able to stop running." She responded choking back her tears realizing all her hopes of their life together had been shattered in a matter of minutes.

"Did he mention anything else?" Abby asked slowly approaching her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Sarah said wiping her tears away.

"Did he tell you who he is?" Abby said nodding towards Mikael paralysed body.

"No, He didn't"

"Well his name is Mikael. He wanted to kill my best friend's daughter ten years ago but we managed to lure him away. I left to find a way to get rid of him and after years of many dead ends I met Alex. He knew a lot more about Mikael than I'd ever put together myself. He told me he'd been running for three years that Mikael was after you too. He said he had a plan to finally get rid of him but he needed a witch." Abby explained but stopped looking at Sarah's expression.

"Witch?" Sarah whispered looking at her confused.

"Yes, you do know what Mikael is, don't you?" After a moment of silence she spoke

"I saw his face it was horrible but I don't understand how it could be possible." Abby was slightly amused that she had a hard time believing in vampires and witches when her very existence was something only made from myths.

"He's a Vampire, He's one of the first ones ever created and they do exist, so does witches. I was the only one willing to help your uncle because we both wanted to protect you and my friend's child too."

"Help him how?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"He wanted Mikael dead but a vampire can only died when it's stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake." Abby explained.

"But he wasn't stabbed with a wooden stake."

"Yes, your uncle told me that an ordinary stake couldn't kill Mikael, he's the first and its damn near impossible to kill him. So he found another way to get rid of him, it was a spell he found that would incapacitate him instead, but even then no witch in their right mind would ever agree to perform such a spell it's too dangerous and would need them to tap into some seriously deathly dark magic."

"But you did, didn't you?" Sarah said glancing at Mikael whose eyes were still open.

"Yes, I did. My friend's child would be safe that's the only thing that mattered." Abby said solemnly.

"But that doesn't explain what happened to my uncle, why is he dead?" Sarah asked angrily

"The spell would literally stop the heart of a vampire and then all traces of his blood would disappear from his body drying him out completely. However the magic used is really old and complex, to stop a vampire's heart would require me to stop a human heart as well. It's the laws of magic it forces itself to balance out." Abby explained calmly.

"Are you saying, you stopped my uncle's heart so you could paralyse him?" Sarah's said furiously glaring at her and then Mikael.

"No I'm telling you that I did the spell your uncle begged me to do to save your life. He asked me to use him against my better judgement I agreed." Abby replied firmly.

"What about the needle with the red liquid?" She asked softly looking down trying her best to understand.

"My blood is needed for me to connect to Mikael so I could perform the spell that's why your uncle injected it into his chest." Abby explained.

"Why? Why would he do that?" Sarah said unable to understand the situation in front of her.

"He loved you and he wanted you safe. He left you a letter explaining everything, he told me to give it to you in case we didn't have enough time but first we need to load Mikael into my car and get going." Abby replied leaving no room for discussion as she grabbed Mikael's arms, Sarah stared at her but finally relented and approached Mikael's body cautiously. She stood an inch away from his boots, his eyes roaming over her face as she lowered herself to grab his ankles, together they lifted him but they could only lift him a couple of inches off the ground and ended up dragging him the entire way. Abby unlocked the back of the car and they both shoved Mikael's body into it, she then told Sarah to grab her uncle's things.

"What about his body? I won't leave him here." Sarah said unrelenting.

"No we won't we'll load him up front with us but for now just go gather his things." Sarah nodded reluctantly and made her way to the turned over car, the sight of her uncle's body knocked the wind out of her. His pale face turned her stomach when she lowered herself besides him, she felt broken, he sacrificed himself so she could be safe. Abby made her way towards her and came to stand beside her.

"Sarah, I know this must be hard, but we really have to leave soon." Abby said softly. Sarah only nodded in reply as she grabbed her backpack and rummaged through the car for her uncle's belongings. Abby then lowered herself besides her uncle and started looking through his coat, Sarah sat up startled by her actions.

"What are you doing?" she asked aggressively.

"Helping?" Abby replied.

"I can do it myself. Thanks." Sarah replied softly regreting her outburst and then shoved the things into her backpack. Once she was sure nothing was left behind they began to dragged her uncle to the car in silence. They strapped him in the backseat, Sarah kissed his forehead and got into the front placing her backpack on her lap. Abby followed suit putting the keys into the ignition and popped open the glove compartment pulling out a white envelope and handing it to her, she then started the car driving off before anybody could spot them. Sarah took envelope and opened it quickly her fingers trembling as Abby's gaze remained on the road ahead of her, she didn't know what it contained but she knew he'd never let her down and it gave her a sense of comfort to know in some way he was with her.

Hey Kiddo,

I know you must be mad at me but If there was any other way I'd never take such a drastic step. Mikael is someone who has been after our family for centuries even before you were born and yes it's because of how special you and your mom are. I lost your mom and dad, kid. But I swore to them I wouldn't let him hurt you. I love you, Sweetheart. I know I've left you with a lot of unanswered questions but you'll soon figure out what you truly are.

Your abilities will only improve but you'll learn a lot more about them in your mother's journal which is hidden safely in our family estate. Don't be afraid kiddo, you won't be alone in this, my best bud Zach is going to be looking out for you. He knows what you are and he knows a lot more about it than I give him credit for, there are things I haven't told you that I wish I could but I know your smart and you'll figure it out sooner or later. I've had everything in our family's possessions turned over to you. You'll be able to get it all on your eighteenth birthday which will be a very special day for you. Abby will take you to Zach and he'll fill you in on everything you need to know. Watch out for yourself, Sweetheart. I love you kid, be strong for me and don't you dare cry for me your too beautiful for tears.

Your partner in crime, Uncle Alex.

Sarah held the letter close to her chest and was lost in his words she was confused about what he mean't by her being special. Nevertheless the letter bought her some comfort but she still felt her heart being ripped into pieces. Abby glanced at her and felt sorry for the child she knew she needed time and focused on the road ahead. Sarah took a deep breath and asked softly

"Where does Zach live? Am I going to be staying with him?"

"Zach's a nice guy, he lives in Mystic Falls. It's in Virginia. I use to live there years ago too. He'll take care of you, your uncle made arrangements weeks ago. So you have nothing to worry about." Abby reassured her while her gaze was still on the road ahead.

"Are we going there now?"

"Yes, we are."

"Okay" Sarah whispered staring out the window feeling numbingly alone. All she wanted was her uncle back, she felt cursed to lose everyone she's ever loved. She tried to tough it out, drown out the pain just like she did when her parents died. But all she wanted was to see her uncle's face light up once again whenever he'd call her kiddo. She sniffed back her tears reminding herself to be strong that her mom, dad and uncle wouldn't want to see her breaking this way. She just truly hoped that this was the end to the series of infinite heartaches she'd have to endure especially now that she had noone left to lose.

Five years later...


	3. Chapter 3

She was running through the forest passing the darkly shadowed trees, only the moonlight shining above the horizon enabled her to make her way through the woods. She finally arrived at their secret place behind a coarse rocky cave anxiously awaiting for his arrival as the minutes started to waste away she began to worry. "Father would have me hanged for sneaking off alone in the dead of night." She muttered tensely to herself. Her heart started to race a few minutes later, 'He's late, maybe I should return home. He might not even come tonight.' But just as those thoughts crossed her mind a pair of familiar hands grabbed her across the waist pulling her back towards his chest, he started pressing warm kisses against her collar towards her neck sending jolts of pleasure through out her body. A smile instantly played on her lips as she turned around to look into his deep blue eyes which was very similar to her ocean blue ones. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her face, he instantly responded pressing his body closer to hers, their lips were less than an inch apart, all he wanted to do was look at her face glowing in the moonlight, her light blond hair shifting in the wind gently caressing her beautiful face. She could have easily been mistaken for a tempting siren on a lost island luring sailors to their inevitable doom. He could never get tired of looking at her, he thought to himself as he grinned widely at her and couldn't stop himself from attacking her soft pink lips with his, she immediately responded to his passionate kisses as their tongues danced together with pleasure, he held her tightly to his chest never wanting to let her go. After a few minutes had passed as they still caressed each other, they reluctantly pulled away breathless his smile never once leaving his face.

"Did you miss me, love?" He asked his accent prominent while he kept smirking at her helplessly.

"Always." She whispered smiling.

Sarah bolted awake by the sound of her alarm going off, she quickly reached over and turned it off. She'd been having these weird dreams ever since her eighteen birthday last week, she couldn't believe how much her life had changed now. The dreams she had been having felt so real she could still feel the tingling sensation as her fingers graze her lips.

"Interesting dream?" Her roommate Emma asked mischievously interrupting her thoughts bringing her back to the present. Sarah scowled at her teasing as she pulled off the bed covers and got up to make her way to the bathroom blatantly ignoring her. "Oh come on, I was only joking!" Emma yelled laughing as Sarah shut the bathroom door smiling.

She stripped off her clothes dumping it on the floor and stepped into the intensely cold shower hoping to forget the dream she had. She started to relax and lattered her hair with shampoo when the bathroom door opened slowly. Emma walked in and leaned on the sink sighing dramatically to get her attention.

"What is it, Em?" Sarah reluctantly asked, she knew what Emma had to say they've been over it a hundred times this week when she discovered she would be leaving school.

"Why do you have to leave? I'm sure Zach is fine. Come on, you can't abandon me in the middle of the year."

"Em I told you it's not like Zach to not keep in touch, if anything he's super paranoid and annoyingly protective." Sarah sighed while rinsing off her hair.

"But maybe he's really on a camping trip, like his nephew said he was." Emma tried reasoning with her like she did the entire week.

"That's exactly my point since when does he even have a nephew. I've known him for almost five years, I've never heard him once mention a nephew." Sarah said stubbornly, annoyed that they had to have this conversation again, she let the water cascading over her body cool down her rising temper as she heard her speaking again.

"I know your worried about him but why do you have to drop out of school all together you could always come back here and finish the year."

"I love you Em but there's no way, I would ever return to this dungeon of pain not even for a million dollars, I think I'll try the public school system for a change that should be a nice experience." Sarah retorted sarcastically and they began to laugh, when their laughter died down they suddenly fell silent until Emma finally spoke up.

"I'm seriously going to miss you, Sarah." Sarah sensing her emotions pouring over, she turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a large white towel. She stepped out to see her best and only friend smile sadly at her and went over to hug her.

"I'm going to miss you so much but hey we'll call each other everyday and there's no way I'm missing your first gallery opening." Sarah spoke meaning every word she'd said.

"Yeah and there's no way your getting out of it too, I will definitely be needing you when I'm in hyperventilation mode before the opening." Emma laughed

"You'll be perfect, Em." Sarah smiled letting go of her. Emma quickly ran towards their bedroom and came back holding her Fujifilm cam, they stood beside each other smiling widely while she clicked it twice, the cam printed out two pictures and she gave one of them to Sarah.

"Don't ever forget me okay. I have to go, class is going to start in a few. Call me when you get in." Emma said emotionally.

"I could never forget you, Em." Sarah said smiling while Emma gave her a small smile in return and turned to leave.

Sarah stood there staring at the empty door way for a few minutes, she sighed and turned her gaze towards the mirror besides her. Her skin was pale, her eyes haunting she hadn't been getting any sleep since Zach suddenly cut off all communication with her. She was terrified that everything was going to start up again, that somebody was still after her. She wasn't going to let anybody get hurt again because of her, that's why she had to leave, she knew she could protect herself now but she couldn't bear the thought of losing her friend, the way she lost her family. She began blow drying her hair trying to get away from her wayward thoughts as she began to get ready. By noon, she was all packed and ready to leave, she put the last box of her things in her car and shut the door.

Zach hadn't been in contact with her for four months now. And when her uncle's lawyer called her two days ago telling her she had legal access to all her assets now that she was officially eighteen and that Zach hadn't gotten in touch with him since he tried to get a hold of him weeks ago compelling him to call her directly instead. She internally began to panic the knot in her stomach grew bigger and bigger everyday he didn't call. Zach's nephew seem nice enough over the phone but she knew he'd been lying about everything. Zach never liked camping he hated the woods knowing how dangerous it could truly be and what could lurch in it's shadows. She promised herself that she was going to find him, she knew something was seriously wrong the very first day he began to skip her calls but she couldn't leave school until she was legally eighteen, she just hoped now that she wasn't too late.

As she drove quickly speeding on the highway, her sliver suv glistening under the sun she thought back to everything she'd learn from him ever since she arrived at his doorstep years ago. He told her everything about her family, how powerful her bloodline was and all the things that actually existed out there. She began to gain her abilities before the age of fifteen and Zach had to bring her home from school for a year so she could learn to control them properly especially the ones involving her emotions. She could feel everyone's emotions whenever they were near her, whether it was jealously, happiness, sorrow or worst pain but luckily her mother's journals helped her get through it. Her family's estate wasn't that far from the boarding house and Abby had gotten her mother Sheila to spell it to be hidden from any intruders so she could spend her summers safely exploring her mother's home and things. She hadn't however seen Abby in four years, she'd stayed behind for a while to help her cope with her abilities but she knew she was sad and miserable staying here. Losing her powers after performing the spell on Mikael had really affected her deeply. She left one morning without us ever being aware although it didn't sting as much as she thought it would maybe because she knew she'd be happy being away from here but Zach was always there for her. He taught her how to protect herself and never let her once feel alone. He was like an older brother to her, she knew he'd never go a day without calling to make sure she was safe.

She had now driven for almost the entire day only stopping for food and gas, she sighed with relief when she spotted the welcome to mystic falls sign in the distance. She was beyond exhausted but decided to drive straight to the boarding house instead of her estate. She wanted to see Zach as soon as possible she wanted to make sure he was okay. She finally turned into the dirt road leading towards the boarding house when her nerves began to get the best of her. It wasn't long that her car parked in front of the house, she popped open the glove compartment and grabbed a sharpened wooden stake and placed it in her jacket. She got out of the car and made her way slowly towards the front door, she knocked a few times waiting for an answer after getting no response, she tried turning the door knob finding it unlocked. Zach never would have left the door open she thought to herself while entering cautiously. She stepped into the parlour and yelled for him as she began to wander through the house, she made her way towards the room she would use whenever she stayed over the summer and was suprised to see it already lived in. The bed smelled like bourbon, all the books were spread out across the room and her clothes were replaced with men's clothing which definitely didn't belong to zach confusing her even more. She was looking around the room when she heard the front door slam shut startling her, she made her way downstairs and frowned seeing a guy with brunette hair frantically pacing in the parlour, he must have sensed her presence because he soon turned to look at her.

"Your blood, it smells divine. I need it." He muttered softly but she heard him with her highly developed sense, he suprised her by revealing his fangs, she only ever seen once before five years ago. He started to advance at her slowly forcing her to take a step back while she reached into her jacket for the stake. She was no longer a victim all she wanted now was Zach and she was going to find him.

"Stay away from me. Where's Zach? What have you done with him?" She shouted at him readying herself for an attack. He froze for a minute when he heard Zach's name but then continued muttering incoherently.

"Your blood, I can't resist. I need it. I want it. It calls to me" He then jumped at her sending them both crashing to the floor, he held her down and was about to bite her neck. When she stabbed him in the chest with the stake narrowly missing his heart. She shoved him off her body and got to her feet pinning him to the floor with her mind. He struggled to move and turned his gaze towards her as his face returned back to normal. "Who are you? How are you doing this? Are you a witch?" He said struggling on the floor sweat collecting against his forehead as the stake scraped his heart.

"Who are you?" She retorted angrily.

"My name is Stefan. Oh god. She knows. She knows. She's never going to forgive me." He said losing his train of thought and started muttering again distracted by his constant shift in behavior is when she realised that Stefan was Zach's nephew. She wanted answers but she could feel his emotions strongly going out of control as she tried to block it out of her. She made her way towards him and pulled out the stake only to aim it against his heart once again. He looked at her defeated and started to scream startling.

"Kill me, Do it. Do it now. End my misery. I can't take it anymore."

"Where's Zach?" Sarah asked as she focused on blocking his emotions.

"Dead." She felt her heart dropped to her stomach hearing the one word she dreaded.

"Your lying, where is he?" Sarah yelled in fury.

"Dead. It's the truth. Kill me or I will drain you. Kill Me Now." He yelled desperately.

"No. I don't believe you. Where is he?" She screamed even louder in panic as her heart rapidly started beating against her chest. She couldn't be too late. She just couldn't.

"Kill me now." He kept continuously screaming at her, she dropped to her knees besides him and cupped his face making him meet her eyes. She could feel his emotions and hunger boiling over and tried to calm him down by her touch. He soon began to respond losing himself in her calm trance as her ocean blue eyes turned pale green.

"Stefan, please tell me the truth. What exactly happened to Zach?" she asked softly.

"I asked him to help me capture my brother but he escaped and snapped his neck." Stefan responded unwillingly. Tears were brimming in her eyes making them turn back to her natural ocean blue ones letting Stefan snap out of her trance. He looked at her confused.

"Who are you? How do you know Zach? How did you force me to tell you the truth?" Stefan questioned her curiously.

Sarah just stared at him as tears threaten to spill over her face, she jumped to her feet running out the front door towards her car and took off ignoring Stefan desperately screaming for her to wait...


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah drove quickly away from the boarding house, she couldn't believe that Zach was really dead. She wiped away her falling tears as she got closer to her estate. She got out of the car and angrily slammed the door shut with her mind, she walked towards a worn out bench at the side the house and sat there sobbing uncontrollably with her head in her hands, 'How could this happen' she muttered to herself and thought about all the times he'd always been there for her and now he was gone forever.

"Sarah come here, okay now your goal is to stop me from getting near you. Focus all your energy and start pushing me away with it." Zach position a fourteen year old Sarah in front of him and took a step back as she tried to focus. "Your trying too hard. Relax don't be so tense." He said after a couple of minutes.

"I can't do it." Sarah sighed feeling defeated bending forward, resting her hands on her knees.

"Come on just think I'm a dangerous vampire who is about to attack you." He said trying to encourage her while she smiled back at him.

"Well I guess I know where the problem is then." She said mischievously pretending to think.

"Where?" He asked baffled.

"It's you, your like a puppy, you could never hurt a fly. So pretending your some dangerous vampire is really pushing it for me." Sarah sighed pretending to be annoyed while he raised his eyebrow at her.

"What did you say? A puppy!. I'll show you, how dangerous I can be?" He began chasing after her as she ran away laughing at him. He caught up to her and dragged her to the ground tickling her sides. "Now what did you say again?" He asked smiling, happy to see the teenager no longer depressed.

"Ok... Ok... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Your awesome... The most dangerous vampire hunter that ever lived... Everyone should fear you..." She shouted through her laughter trying to escape.

"Finally you admit the truth" He said laughing pulling her up and sat besides her on the grassy ground. As they watched the sunset together he put his arm around her neck and brought her close to him while she leaned in.

"Are you happy here, Sarah? I know I put you to a boarding school that's far from here but I don't want anybody finding out about you just yet." He asked her genuinely concerned.

"Of course I am Zach, school sucks most of the time anyways but I get to come here every summer and besides Emma is a pretty great roommate. I finally feel normal, I never thought that would happen again." She said smiling at him.

"I'm glad that your happy and no matter what happens in the future don't let anything get you down. Just let go of all the pain and live your life, it will be worth it in the end." He said looking at her and then at the sun ahead of them.

"That was really deep." She snorted laughing while he mockingly glared at her. "What?" Sarah said giggling and they began laughing again as she laid back onto the grass pulling him along with her.

Sarah sighed letting the happy memories numb her pain, she was never the type to drink away her sorrows but tonight she really wanted to. She got up wiped away her tears and reluctantly made her way into her house hoping to forget the dull ache she felt inside her chest.

She got out of the steamy shower and made her way towards her bedroom, it had been a week since she heard about Zach's death. She felt hollow as she began rummaging through her suitcases for some clothes, she didn't feel like doing anything the entire week but today she had to be in school, it was her first day and she knew she couldn't be late. She quickly found a white laced top and black jeans and put it on making her way out of the house in a hurry to get there on time. Emma had been blowing up her phone with dozens of messages worried about her but she couldn't really tell her the truth, so she told her that Zach had died of a heartattack and since he'd been out camping nobody thought to look for him. She has been calling everyday since to check up on her. Emma knew she was in a depressive mood ever since she heard about Zach's death. She kept annoying her to join the local high school in town so she could distract herself and after persistantly trying to convince her. Sarah agreed especially after Emma had threatened to come to Virginia herself and drag her back to Chicago so she could keep an eye on her. She was becoming more of a mother hen being apart than when they were together, although she did appreciate her effort to not let her feel alone. She thought about Stefan after their meeting and hoped they wouldn't run into each other again, she really didn't understand why Zach hadn't told her that his nephew was a vampire. She knew Zach hated vampires and he always wanted her to immediately kill a vampire if she was ever attacked but he knew she wouldn't be able to, he knew she wasn't a killer. He never wanted to put her on the spot and become a hunter but he only wanted her to protect herself and try to live a happy normal life. She missed him desperately, she felt completely lost without him. He was always there when she needed to talk, if she was hurt or when she missed her parents. He was practically her family and now she had to face a reality that had taken another person she loved away from her.

When she drove onto the school parking lot, she was instantly bombarded with everyone's emotions, she took a deep breath bracing herself while blocking it out. She got out of the car and grabbed her messenger bag as she made her way into the school oblivious to everyone staring at her. She wasn't looking to get attached to anyone anymore, Emma was the only one she could depend on, so she didn't really care what everyone here would think of her. After getting her schedule from the school secretary, she walked out to find the corridor completely empty. 'Was I really that tuned out?' She wondered to herself. After searching the corridors for another fifteen minutes she ran into a red headed boy who had luckily pointed out the direction to where her class was. She knocked on the classroom door and pushed it open when a man with sandy brown hair beckoned her to come in.

"And you must be Sarah Layton, I'm Alaric Saltzman" Alaric said smiling at her.

"Sorry I'm late. I got a little lost." Sarah said apologetically while readjusting the strap of her bag.

"It's fine. It's your first day after all, why don't you find yourself a seat." She nodded turning to look at the class, she froze looking at Stefan who was equally surprised to see her, he was sitting in the middle of the classroom where she unfortunately had to pass to make her way towards the empty seat in the back. She sat down at her desk ignoring the gaze she could feel on her as she began pulling out her notebook, she knew he couldn't do anything here in front of everyone but she wasn't going to let her guard down. She notice at the corner of her eye the girl with olive skin sitting besides him trying to get his attention. She heard her speaking while nudging him to look at her.

"Stefan, what is it? Is it Isobel?"

"No, It's Nothing." She heard Stefan say in response and looked at the board in the front. When the bell rang signaling the end of class, they all got up to leave.

"Are you sure, your alright? You look like something's bothering you." Sarah heard the girl asked as they were leaving the class, he was glancing back at her while she packed her books avoiding him.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later." She heard Stefan say walking away, she wasn't really keen to talk to him again and luckily they left quickly. As she walked out of the classroom she realized that Zach must have had a good reason for not telling her about him, he always watched out for her so she decided it was best to avoid him and hoped he would leave her alone.

Sarah was walking to the cafeteria completely famished when she bumped into a dark skinned girl who suddenly looked shocked seeing her, she realised she was staring at her and quickly muttered an apology walking away from her towards a table where the same brunette who had been with Stefan earlier was waiting for her. She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a large grilled cheese sandwich and an apple putting it on her tray, she couldn't help but easedrop on their conversation after hearing them mention Stefan's name.

"She's really powerful Elena but she's not a witch or a vampire if I were Stefan. I wouldn't piss her off that's all I can tell you about her. I gotta go, bye." She heard her say and stalk off, only Abby and Sheila could really sense who she was maybe she was a witch too, she thought to herself turning to look at Elena, who was staring right back at her. She reluctantly turned away when a blonde girl sat besides her catching her attention.

Sarah decided to eat her lunch outside so she wouldn't have to run into any of them or be watched by them either. She sat on a bench under a huge red oak tree and picked up her sandwich, she was about to take a bite when she felt somebody sit beside her. She almost flinched when she realised it was Stefan.

"Hey, I know we got off on the wrong foot here but I seriously didn't mean to attack you. I lost control of my bloodlust and I promise it won't happen again." He said genuinely looking at her.

"Well Stefan no offense, I seriously don't care. Stay away from me and I'll do the same. Now good bye." Sarah said dismissing him and avoiding him all together, she knew he was genuine about what he said but she hated him being around her, it constantly reminded her of what happened to Zach.

"Look I really am sorry and about Zach - " Stefan continued but Sarah cut him off by grabbing his arm and looking into his eyes as she compelled him.

"Just leave me alone" Stefan reluctantly walked away from her seeing her pale green irises. She picked up her sandwich but pushed it away no longer feeling hungry. She never used her abilities out in the open before but she felt like she was going about to breakdown when she heard him mention Zach's name. She grabbed her bag putting the strap on her shoulder and walked towards the school for her next class.

Elena and Stefan was walking quickly down the corridor, they were about to round a corner when they slammed into someone. They looked up relieved to see Damon smirking at them.

"So I take it your both happy to see me." He said leaning on the locker besides him.

"We might have a problem." Elena spoke up anxiously glancing at a tense Stefan.

"Okay, so what's got you two hot and bothered now."

"A girl came to the boarding house last week when I lost it with my bloodlust and now she's here in the school." Stefan began to say when Damon interrupted him.

"So compel her to forget easy, that why your a vampire Stefan. Come on." He was about to turn on his heel when Elena grabbed his arm.

"No listen to him, Damon." She said causing him to let out an irritated sigh while he nodded for Stefan to continue.

"She pinned me to the floor with her mind when I attacked her and compelled me to tell her the truth, I went to apologise to her at lunch today but she compelled me again this time to leave her alone." Stefan said concerned.

"Oh great another psychotic vamp on the lose and how the hell did she compel you?" Damon said clearly irritated.

"I don't know how but she did, her eyes always turn a light shade of green when she does it and she's not a vampire either Damon. Bonnie already got a reading on her. The only thing she said is that she's really powerful and that we shouldn't mess with her." Stefan spoke tensely.

"And why was she at the boarding house?" Damon asked annoyed.

"She was looking for Zach that the reason why she compelled me, she wanted to know what happened." Stefan said reluctantly causing Damon to roll his eyes irritated.

"Great, so there's a super vampy human girl who's really powerful and hates my guts for killing Zachary. Thanks baby bro, you really know how to look out for me." Damon said sarcastically rollingly his eyes.

"It wasn't his fault, Damon. So what are we going to do about her? She told Stefan that she would stay away from us and we should do the same." Elena said looking at both of them for an answer.

"Calm down. We don't know anything about this chick yet. So let's deal with Isobel first or did you change your mind about meeting her cause I don't mind if she wants things to get a little bloody." Damon said smirking at her.

"Can you be serious for once. And yes I do want to meet her but what about -" Elena said annoyed while Damon interrupted her.

"Don't worry about super vamp, we'll deal with her next. So lets get this show on the road." Damon said walking out of the school while Stefan and Elena followed grabbing each other's hand.

Sarah strolled out of the school finally relieved that the day was over, she spoke to a girl named Dana who told her the Mystic Grill was a great place to get some food. She was starving since she hadn't eaten all day. She decided to pick up some food before heading home. She drove over to the grill and quietly sat at the bar ordering a fruity cocktail while looking at the menu. She heard Stefan's voice somewhere in the grill and turned around to see him talking to Elena and another guy.

"So what do we do, Isobel isn't going to stop?"

"Damon,You have to give it to her before someone gets hurt. I never thought my mother..." She heard Elena start to tear up.

"She's not your mom, Elena. Miranda is." She heard someone who she presumed to be as Damon speak. Elena just nodded and walked away, Stefan was about to go after her when he saw Sarah sitting at the bar looking down at the menu.

"Damon, that's the girl." Stefan said nodding in her direction causing Damon to turn and look at her, suddenly becoming startled.

"It's not possible." He muttered under his breath but Stefan heard him.

"Damon, do you know her?" Stefan asked frowning.

"Go take care of Elena." Damon said avoiding his question and was about to walk off when Stefan grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Be careful, she knows you killed Zach. Don't do something stupid." Stefan said to Damon and left to find Elena.

Sarah had heard their entire conversation. Damon, the man who killed Zach was right in this bar, he looked nothing like Stefan. She had to get her emotions under control before she did something she'd regret. She focused on the menu in front of her and placed her order to go. She sat there sipping her drink and tapping her fingers nervously on the counter when she noticed Damon sitting down besides her.

"How are you alive, Sarah?" Damon asked completely taken looking at her, he never thought he'd see her face ever again. Sarah turned to face him confused and furious at the same time. How could he have the gall to talk to her after what he did to Zach.

"Excuse Me." She retorted rudely clueless to the way he was looking at her.

"Sarah don't play games with me. How are you even breathing right now? Didn't you think of finding me? Didn't you think I deserved atleast that after what we've been through?" Damon asked furiously suprising her with his behaviour, she was about to respond when the waiter came back with her food and interrupted them.

"Here you go. That'll be fifty two dollars and thirty nine cents." The waiter said looking at them both staring at each other. Sarah was the first to break eye contact as she rummaged through her bag pulling out some bills and placed it on the counter. She told the waiter to keep the change as she grabbed her bags and turned to leave but Damon grabbed her arm halting her footsteps.

"Were not done here, Sarah. You owe me an explanation." He demanded as he stared at her glittering blue eyes while her temper was at it's breaking point of the day. She had to get out of here before she lost control of herself.

"I owe you nothing. I don't even know you, all I know is that your the reason Zach's dead. Now let go of me before you end up with a stake in your heart." Sarah said furiously glaring at him as she felt him release her arm, she didn't waste another minute and turned around walking towards the exit while Damon stood there confused watching her go.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah was sitting on the couch of her living room digging into her bowl of pasta she had made for lunch today. She was watching the movie 'Rebecca' since there had been an Alfred Hitchcock marathon on. She'd spent all morning unpacking and had finally gotten the house to look exactly the way she wanted. Keeping herself busy had helped ease her mind from the constant worrying thoughts that surfaced in her. After the movie had ended, she went to her mother's room which she decided to make her own. It had made her feel more comfortable and connected to her mother and less lonely. She was sitting on her bed reading one of her mother's journals when the sunlight through the window hit something reflective underneath her dresser. She knelt down pulling it out, it was a beautifully crafted jewelry box she wondered why it had been hidden there. She slowly sat back on her bed and gently opened it there was a beautiful antique emerald ring with tiny diamonds surrounding it with 'forever yours' engraved on the band, a simple striking yellow sapphire ring embedded on a twirl designed gold rope band and a small key shaped pendant on a long gold chain amongst the other little things kept. She carefully shut the box placing it besides her wondering what her mother would have been like if she were still alive with her. She'd always missed her, feeling empty inside everytime she thought about her. She sighed deciding to pick up some groceries from the store so she could get away from her depressing thoughts, there wasn't any school today everyone had been volunteering to help out with the preparations for the upcoming founder's day. She didn't understand why it was such a big deal around here but she had a day to herself without the normal distractions which unfortunately was about to change.

She was driving around town in an effort to kill time before going back to her house, her thoughts wandered to Damon and how he had reacted to seeing her yesterday. She felt like she was going to explode with rage seeing him there but strangely she could also feel connected to him, their entire conversation had left her confused and wanting answers but she thought against it. She realised she needed to have better control of her emotions first since she had ended up destroying a lamp post on her way home in her bout of fury. She thought it would be better for now to avoid him and his little group. She had been feeling a little different ever since she turned eighteen, it was like her abilities was getting increasingly harder to control she was afraid that something would happen that could end up unintentionally harming someone if she didn't learn to control herself soon. She knew she could never be able to live with the guilt if she got someone hurt.

She let out a deep breath as her car stopped besides the grill, she decided she really needed a drink to numb away her stress before heading home. She went up to the bar and ordered a beer when someone sat besides her, she groaned when she realised it was Elena, the brunette who was always around Stefan.

"Hi, I'm Elena. I know we all didn't really get off to a good start but we mean no harm and - " Elena began to say before Sarah cut her off.

"I know you know what I can do so why would Stefan allow you to come here." Sarah asked curiously looking into her brown eyes.

"I'm on vervain." Elena responded looking over her shoulder at Stefan who was right behind them.

"And do I look like a vampire to you. Look stop bugging me okay, I'm not here to cause you any harm so please, go away." Sarah said irritated taking a sip of her beer.

"I know but I need your help." Elena responded causing Sarah to look at her.

"And why would you think I would help." Sarah said looking away annoyed that she wouldn't leave her alone.

"Look I know you don't have to, but I wouldn't have asked if it weren't really important. My brother is kidnapped by my... I mean a vampire." Elena said pleading. Sarah could feel her anxious emotions and felt sorry for her but she wanted to stay away from her. She couldn't control herself well yet and if she lost control of her temper she knew she'd regret it. "She wants a device that could potentially be dangerous to vampires." Elena said but was interrupted.

"I'd say give her the device and get your brother back, I don't understand why your still here." Sarah said trying to end the conversation as she quickly finished her drink.

"Damon has the device but my friend Bonnie will unspell it, so it would be virtually useless." Elena said and noticed how Sarah tensed up when she had mentioned Damon.

"There problem solved. So why are you still talking to me?" Sarah said rudely placing some bills on the counter. She wasn't really angry at her but when she mentioned Damon she felt like snapping again, she needed to get away from here.

"Because she also wants a key which activates it. She says you have it." Elena ignored her rudeness and spoke quickly watching her get up to leave.

"Well tell her she's wrong I don't have any key." Sarah said loud enough to be heard and began walking away.

"She said its at the Erikson Estate." Elena said quickly and saw her tense up.

Sarah froze how could someone know about her estate that can't be possible, nobody knew except for Sheila, Abby and Zach. But she knew they wouldn't tell anybody they're the ones that had made her promise to keep it a secret for her safety.

"What's this vampire's name?" Sarah asked suddenly interested.

"Isobel." Elena muttered curiously watching her.

"And where can I find her?" Sarah asked quickly and was about to get a response when a familiar voice cut them off causing her to once again tense.

"How about you find that key and then we can find her together?" Damon said sitting on a bar stool which was beside her staring into her eyes.

"No. Where can I find her?" Sarah said controlling her rage as she ignored him while turning her gaze back to Elena.

"I don't know. I'm suppose to be meeting her alone at seven to hand over the device and the key." Elena said distractedly looking at Damon staring at Sarah while Stefan came to stand behind her.

"What you think you can take her on alone?" Damon said snorting, intentionally trying to get a rise out of her. He still couldn't believe she was standing right in front of him.

"I could handle your brother what difference would he be to her." Sarah spat glaring at him, her fist we're clenched tight she really wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Can you please find the key? I can show you what it looks like, she gave me a picture here." Elena interrupted their glaring match and put the picture in Sarah's hand trying to get her attention away from Damon.

"I already told you I don't..." Sarah trailed off looking at the picture in front of her. It was her mother smiling at her father with the gold key pendent on her neck, she was speechless, who the hell was this vampire?

"Looks like she does." Damon said in a sarcastic tone still glaring at her while she distractedly looked at the picture.

"This is the key." Sarah muttered while Elena nodded in response.

"Do you have it?" Stefan asked curious staring at Damon whose eyes never left Sarah.

"Yes. But it's mine though. It was my mothers." Sarah defended holding the picture close to her chest.

"Please I need it. My brother is in danger. I would have never asked otherwise." Elena said in a paniced tone while Stefan tried to comfort her.

"I can't." Sarah felt sorry for her but couldn't give up something which belonged to her mother. It mean't too much to her especially now that she looked at the picture in front of her.

"Forget it. She won't help us. She doesn't care about anybody but herself. Isn't that right, Sarah?" Damon spat attempting to bait her into helping but she just glared at him ferociously.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She retorted in anger.

"It means that a woman who doesn't care enough to contact her... her..." Damon trailed off realising what he was about to say out loud.

"What?" Sarah asked furious.

"Never mind." Damon said slamming his glass on the counter while Stefan frowned looking at his brother's demeanor.

"Please help us. He's the only family I have I can't lose him." Elena pleaded desperately. Sarah could feel her emotions even though she tried to block them out, she knew she had to help her nobody deserved to be alone like she was.

"Look. I'll help you out but I want to meet this Isobel myself." Sarah said relenting.

"Okay. That's fair." Elena said somewhat relieved.

"Fine I'll meet you at the boarding house in an hour." Sarah said walking away when she stepped out of the door. Damon turned back towards the bar.

"I'll meet you at the car." Elena said sensing Stefan wanted to speak to his brother to which he nodded though his eyes were still on Damon.

"Is there something I should know?" Stefan asked while Damon took another sip of his bourbon.

"What do you mean?" Damon said avoiding his gaze.

"I mean how you won't take your eyes off her. I mean I get it her blood is like lust on crack for us but I'm the one with the blood control issues not you and you act like she stabbed you in the back but you only just met her yesterday. So I'm asking you again is there something I should know?" Stefan asked looking at his brother's body tense.

"Its Nothing." Damon muttered storming off forcing Stefan to let it go for now.

Sarah drove quickly back to her estate she couldn't understand how someone would know so much about her family. She hurriedly unloaded her groceries on the kitchen counter and ran upstairs to her mothers bedroom. She opened the jewelry box and grabbed the key pendant tracing it with her fingers. 'How could someone know about this place?' She wondered out loud but one thing she was sure about, was that she had to find out. She put the necklace over her head and tucked it in her blouse, she ran back to her car and made her way to the boarding house. She drove up the gravel and slipped another stake in her jacket just in case she needed to use it, she quickly knocked the door before she could talk herself out of it. She hoped with every fibre of her being that Stefan would be the one to answer the door however luck wasn't on her side as the raven headed vampire smirked at her opening the door. She could instantly feel the strong feeling of anger and hurt rolling off him.

"So you decided to help us out. I'll let you in quickly before you change your mind and abandon us." Damon said taking another sip from his glass of bourbon as she tried blocking out his anger.

"What is your problem?" Sarah asked stepping through the door trying to ignore him, she didn't need to lose her temper.

"You. You are my problem. How could you have not thought to contact me? You knew I would have been waiting." Damon asked furiously stepping in front of her face forcing her to step back as he tried to hide his emotions.

"I don't know what the hell are you talking about? If anyone's to be pissed here its me." Sarah yelled getting equally angry.

"Really, What did I do to you?" Damon said through his clenched teeth.

"You killed Zach." Sarah shouted angrily. How could he be so callous about Zach.

"And you haven't done a damn thing about it. Are you afraid? Don't you have the guts to avenge your precious Zachary? Or maybe you just didn't care that they died looking out for you." Damon yelled stalking foward forcing her to backup towards the wall, he was angry that she had been alive for all these years and didn't care enough to find him.

"Shut up." Sarah whispered harshly trying desperately to reign in her emotions.

"What cat got your tongue?" Damon hissed at her, she could feel his anger which was confusing her. What had she ever done to him.

"Why?" She whispered wanting to know the truth, she knew she was losing it but she couldn't help herself.

"Why, What!" Damon towered over her forcing her to the wall.

"Why did you kill him? What did he ever do to you?" Sarah asked glaring stepping up to him, her face was an inch away from him.

"He was in my way. He was nothing but a tiny pest who wormed his way through and ended up being crushed by the big bad vampire something you just love to do as well." Damon said casually without a care he was intentionally trying to hurt her and she could feel it.

Sarah couldn't stand it anymore and threw him against the wall on the opposite side pinning him there. "You son of a bitch, don't you dare compare yourself to me." She screamed out as angry tears fell from her face while he struggled to get free.

"What? Can't handle the truth?" Damon spat out in anger, he hated seeing her in tears but he was just too angry that she had betrayed him to care.

"Why are you doing this?" Sarah said broken she wanted to kill him but couldn't find it in herself to take his life.

"Because your pathetic just like Zach nothing but a waste of space - " Damon spoke but was cut off by Sarah screaming at him.

"You don't know anything about him or me." She snapped she couldn't take it anymore letting go off all her restraint and focused on his chest. Damon started choking grabbing her heart, she was crushing it and trying to pull it out. He looked into her wet eyes and could see the once broken girl he fell in love with decades ago but why wouldn't she acknowledge him now. He was already ignored by Katherine now he couldn't face the fact that she was exactly like her. He wondered if Sarah ever loved him at all as he felt his heart slowly being ripped. His vision turned blurry as he saw Stefan appear in front of Sarah.

"Sarah, look at me. It's not worth it. Please let him go." Stefan shouted desperately standing in front of her as Elena came running behind him but all she could see was Damon, he was watching her and she suddenly could feel his heartbreak. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he angry anymore? She reluctantly let him go confused while Stefan continued to plead with her as much as she wanted to kill him she couldn't find it in herself to do it despite how angry she was. But as soon as she turned away from him, she was grabbed by the throat and pushed against the wall. Damon was glaring at her but she couldn't feel any anger radiating from him.

"Let me go." Sarah hissed pushing at him.

"Damon are you crazy. Let her go now." Stefan yelled grabbing his shoulder but Damon shrugged him off.

"I deserve the truth, Sarah. Why for all these decades you couldn't get in touch and let me know you were okay? Why leave me with the guilt you know I'd feel after you were gone?" Damon asked desperately looking in her eyes.

" I don't know what your talking about?" Sarah said angrily trying to push him off. She could feel the sudden change of emotions he was feeling but she couldn't care right now. She was frustrated and tired, all she wanted to do was get this over with and get away from him.

"Don't you remember me?" Damon asked confused.

"Of course I remember you. I met you yesterday and you killed Zach. Why would I forget? Now get off me before I make you." Sarah said staring at him as he reluctantly stepped back.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked her glaring at Damon who was still lost looking at her. "Sarah?" Stefan asked getting her attention as she turned towards him.

"I'm fine. Can we just get this over with." She said walking towards him feeling suffocated.

"Yeah sure. It's this way. " Stefan pointed to the left still looking at a confused Damon, then left to follow her.

As Sarah walked into what looked like Stefan's bedroom she noticed Elena looking on worriedly following her.

"Thank you for helping us out. I know it must be hard with Damon here." Elena said as she looked at Stefan entering with a frown.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm just curious as to why this vampire knows me." Sarah defended, she didn't want these people to take advantage of her or let them think that they might turn out to be friends.

"Right" Stefan muttered softly but she heard him.

"So Bonnie will be here any minute now. Do you have the key?" Elena asked anxiously.

"Yup." Sarah said causing Stefan and Elena to exchange glances with each other. She could feel that they didn't trust her so she pulled out her necklace and muttered.

"Happy. Now can we just get on with this." Stefan nodded and walked towards the stairs as Elena walked with him quickly and Sarah slowly followed in suit frustrated.

She walked into the palour there was a witch with a large grimoire in front of her as Damon watched her skeptically. He glanced at her as she walked in, she could no longer sense any anger in him which confused her again. Bonnie explained how she could undo the spell placed on the device. Sarah was really doubtful of it all, she could feel Bonnie being anxious and she wasn't the only one in the room who was skeptical. Damon voiced his disbelief in the whole plan but Elena convinced him to trust her. She could feel how much he loved her as Bonnie quickly asked her for the key. She slowly removed the chain and handed it over to her as she felt Damon stand besides her. She moved away from him a bit but he just smirked at her and came closer. Stefan was watching them curiously while Elena was distracted with the grimoire. Bonnie began chanting some words as the candles on the table and the fireplace lit up then she handed the device to Elena and the key back to Sarah.

"That's it." Sarah asked frowning as she put the necklace back on her and tucked it in her blouse.

"Yes. What did you expect?" Bonnie said defensively.

"Something cool." Sarah muttered under her breath causing Damon to snort at her earning him a glare. She just ignore him and walked towards the front door.

"Okay. Lets do this." Damon said quickly and followed her out as Elena and Stefan followed behind him.

Elena and Sarah waited at the park for Isobel to show up. Sarah started to get impatient, she really wanted to know who the hell this Isobel was and how she seemed to know so much about her but the vampire was late.

"How long are we suppose to wait out here?" Sarah asked frustrated.

"I don't know. You think she won't show if your here." Elena asked anxiously.

"Huh, maybe your right. I've had enough of this crap." Sarah said grabbing the device from Elena and walked a little bit ahead of her. "Hey Isobel, you want this then march your ass out here and save us the suspense." Sarah yelled out and held up the device as Elena ran and stood besides her.

"I told you to come alone." Isobel spoke from behind them causing both to turn around quickly.

"Where's my brother?" Elena asked loudly.

"Give me the device." Isobel retorted staring at Sarah.

"Not until I have my brother." Elena snapped.

"The device isn't in your hand now is it. So I won't be taking any orders from you." Isobel retorted calmly looking at Sarah who was gripping the device tightly.

"I'm glad you've finally acknowledged my presence considering how much you seem to know about me. But lets get some things out of the way shall we, like her brother for instance. Where is he?" Sarah said sarcastically stalking towards her while Elena followed close, she wanted to ask her a million questions but she knew she had to help out Elena first.

"Hand over the device and I'll tell you." Isobel responded calmly.

"Tell us where Jeremy is first." Elena shouted besides her as Sarah took another step forward.

"Did you think that I would come alone." Isobel said looking at Sarah walking towards her but stopped looking over her shoulder seeing two people standing.

"How stupid do you think we are that we would come alone." Elena spat causing Damon and Stefan to appear behind Isobel.

" For god sakes, Call home." Isobel said annoyed.

"What?" Elena questioned confused.

"Call home ask to speak to your brother." Isobel said sighing irritatedly, Elena did as she was told and was relieved to hear Jeremy was safe at home.

"You were never going to hurt him were you." Elena asked.

"No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me there aren't any. Now hand over the device." Isobel said looking at Sarah.

"You took a risk with Damon. How did you know he would give it to me." Elena asked looking at Isobel before Sarah could respond.

"Because he's in love with you but now I don't know who he's in love with more you or her." Isobel said looking at Sarah but she just frowned oblivious to Damon tensing behind Isobel.

"Okay enough of your manipulative crap, do you want this then your going answer a few questions." Sarah said stepping up to her as she suddenly began struggling to move.

"What did you do?" Isobel yelled causing the people behind her to run towards them but before they could touch her she grabbed their hands and caught their gaze.

"Stand Still and Don't move." Sarah compelled them as Damon appeared besides her.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked confused as Stefan stood besides Elena.

"Stop this I won't hesitate to go after Jeremy again and this time he won't live." Isobel yelled looking towards Elena.

"Sarah please just let her go." Elena pleaded worried.

"No." Sarah snapped walking closer to Isobel as Damon followed her, she needed to know the truth.

"Listen to me, Sarah. You don't want to do this. I know you, this isn't you." Damon said grabbing her by the shoulders but she frowned shoving him away. She looked at Isobel in her eyes and put her palm around her neck.

"Who told you about me? About my estate and this picture who gave it to you? Answer me!" Sarah asked angrily.

"I'm not allowed to say." Isobel answered monotonously as the rest looked on confused.

"Who else knows?" Sarah asked frustrated that she didn't answer despite compelling her.

"Only me." Isobel answered.

"Do you know where it is?" Sarah asked tense.

"No. Nobody does." Isobel responded.

Sarah was contemplating if she should let her go. Why couldn't she answer her question? She couldn't have been compelled she was the only one she knew who could compel a vampire. She needed to find out but how? Her thoughts were interrupted when Damon pulled her to face him.

"Sarah, I know I'm not your favorite person right now but you got to let her go. If not for me then do it for Elena, she's lost too many people you don't want to do that to her. I know you so just let her go." Damon said genuinely but Sarah just pushed him away, what the hell was wrong with him he was insulting her two hours ago and now he was trying to play her friend.

Sarah turned back towards Isobel and sighed.

"You won't tell anybody that we spoke or anything else about me is that clear." She asked and Isobel reluctantly nodded without a choice, she then let her go and handed the device over.

"And the key?" Isobel held out her hand relieved that she could now move. Sarah reluctantly removed the key from her neck and placed it in her hand.

"Thank you." Elena spoke up standing besides Sarah as Damon watched her.

"For what?" Isobel frowned.

"For being such a monumental disappointment keeps the memory of my real mom alive." Elena said and Sarah walked away no longer interested in their conversation. After Isobel left, Elena hugged Stefan and turned to thank Sarah but she was already walking towards her car. Damon surprised them both by chasing after her.

"Hey wait up." Damon said walking besides her as she continued to ignore him walking faster to her car. She didn't want him near her why could he understand that. "Look, I'm sorry." He said sincerely however it didn't urge her to stop as she still ignored him, how could he think a simple sorry can undo him killing Zach. "Will you atleast give me a chance to explain." Damon shouted besides her causing her to glare at him. "Again I apologise for everything. Okay? Killing Zach, yelling at you earlier. I thought you were someone else and I took it out on you. So I'm sorry, forgive me?" Damon said stopping at her car before she could get in, she knew she couldn't really forgive him. She could feel his sincerity but she just couldn't do it so she just turned around and got into the car without a word. "I'll take that as a yes." Damon shouted as the car drove away quickly. Stefan appeared besides Damon causing him to groan irritatedly.

"What was that?" He asked confused.

"What?" Damon retorted looking at him as Elena stood watching them.

"You wanted to rip her head off hours ago now you want her to forgive you? I've never heard you apologise to anyone in my entire existence." Stefan said confused.

"Just drop it. It's nothing. I'm just trying to be friendly. Keep your enemies close and all that jazz. I thought thats what you wanted baby brother." Damon said sarcastically trying to avoid the topic.

"Who is she, Damon? I know your hiding something." Stefan asked suspiciously.

"Nobody." Damon retorted irritated looking at Elena and disappeared leaving them both confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah got out of the shower and quickly got dressed in a dark blue full sleeved dress that fell just above her knees. She was going to watch the founder's day parade today, she hadn't seen anyone since their little mission against Isobel, she was relieved in a way but curious to know what they'd been upto. She was able to practice a bit with her abilities at night so nobody would be able to hear her, the only house close enough to hear was the boarding house so she wasn't worried but her abilities was no where near as perfect as she would like it to be, it had become more intense trying to manage them than when she had to practice with Zach but she was slowly getting the hang of it.

Her anger about Zach's death had simmered down a bit since hearing Damon's apology, she knew she'd never fully forgive him or ever be friends with the vampire but she felt she could finally move on and have some closure with it. She was still worried about Isobel and how she knew so much about her, she couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't been able to answer her when she compelled her to, she hoped she could find out something through one of her mother's books in the library but for now she had to leave for the parade. She combed her blonde hair quickly and let it fall loosely in waves around her face and back. She slipped into her black flats and applied some light makeup before heading for the door. She drove towards the townsquare but it was packed with people so she decided to park near the grill. She left her bag in the car locking it and made her way slowly towards the center. She could hear the Mayor's wife introducing the Miss Mystic Falls court and their escorts in the background. She was lost in the sea of people watching the parade go by feeling mudane and relievingly normal when somebody nudged her shoulder.

"Fancy seeing you here." Damon said softly besides her but she remained silent she didn't expect him to talk to her after everything that had happened. She was wondering what he wanted with her now. "Seriously your not very friendly are you? Even if you got those amazing legs that could prove me very wrong." Damon said with a smirk and raised his eyebrows while Sarah glanced at him and sighed stepping away from him walking forward. "Come on. I'm trying to be friendly here." Damon said falling in step besides her.

"Can you be friendly with someone else please." Sarah said as she avoided his gaze.

"I'm actually very fond of your presence and it got me thinking where exactly have you've been staying? You see according to your school you've been living at the boarding house. So imagine my surprise when I realised I had a very cute house guest I didn't know about." Damon said in a dramatic excited tone while putting his arm over her shoulder.

"What do you want, Damon?" Sarah asked annoyed shrugging his arm off.

"Well you can't expect me to lie now, can you? I don't mind it though that is if you tell me where your really staying." Damon said smiling looking into her blue eyes.

"That's not going to happen, the day I tell you anything would be the day you drop dead." Sarah retorted looking serious and walked away but Damon followed unfazed.

"Well then maybe the school authorities would like to know you lied to them." Damon said casually while she stopped to look at him.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you even care? It doesn't concern you." Sarah said agitated, she wondered if it was his life's mission to constantly piss her off.

"Well you are listing my house as an address so I think it does concerns me a little so tell me the truth." Damon said smirking, she really looked beautiful he thought to himself. He needed her to open up to him somehow.

"It was my home for the last five years, I use to live in that house when Zach was alive that's why it was my last known address. I would have been still living there if you didn't murder him." Sarah said furiously causing Damon to backtrack. She really wasn't mad but she didn't want him to question her anymore.

"Look I didn't mean to kill Zach and if it bothers you so much why haven't you tried to kill me yet?" Damon sighed and asked looking at her staring back at him.

"Because I'm not like you. I'm not a killer." Sarah said coldly and walked away hoping he'd leave her be.

"No, your definitely not." Damon muttered frustrated, he wanted to be close to her again not get her pissed.

Sarah was walking around for a few minutes, she was glad that Damon had decided to not bother her anymore but she spoke to soon. He suddenly appeared behind her.

"Thought you lost me, didn't you?" Damon smirked victoriously causing her to sigh.

"Why are you stalking me? Won't you girlfriend get pissed?" Sarah asked annoyed thinking maybe she shouldn't have come out today.

"I don't have one but I'm very interested if you want to fill the position." Damon said while smirking amused.

"That would never happen and don't you have a thing for Elena." Sarah said distractedly oblivious to Damon wide eyes. He wondered how she figured that out so quickly.

"No, your mistaken. She's with my brother. So there's nothing going on." Damon muttered slowly causing Sarah to turn to him and frown. She felt sorry for him, she could feel how much he cared for her and how much pain it caused him to not be with her.

"Um, don't worry. If your meant to be with someone it'll happen." Sarah said uncomfortably trying to block off his emotions.

"Yeah it will." Damon said looking intensely at her causing her to frown.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sarah asked confused.

Damon said nothing, he wanted to be with her. He knew Elena would always choose Stefan and Sarah had always chosen him, she was the only one in his life who had truly loved him without any expectations. He may have lost her once but he wasn't going to lose her again. He stepped closer to her their faces barely apart, their noses were lightly grazing each other. Before she could back away he cupped her face and let his lips mould hers, she stiffened by his touch for a moment but let herself reluctantly respond. Damon wrapped one arm around her waist and his other around her upper back while her arms loosely hung around his neck. All he could think was that it felt so good to hold her again after so many decades. Sarah couldn't believe what happened in a matter of a few seconds, she was kissing Damon somebody she should hate but couldn't help but feel right, she felt so much love and affection from him in that moment that had long been deprived from her. She couldn't help but get caught up, she was then suddenly pulled into a vision.

"Stop. Stop the horses. There's one more we can't leave." Sarah screamed collecting the hem of her skirt and ran back into the hospital tent.

"Sarah, he won't survive. He's got a gunshot wound in his stomach and coughing bucket loads of blood, his temperature is burning up there must be an infection." The young male doctor said standing besides her while she checked his pulse.

"He's still alive. Noone is hopeless. Get the carriage and meet me out front. Hurry." Sarah said as the young doctor quickly ran out of the tent. "Hello, my name is Sarah. I need you to concentrate and relax so I can help you get out of here." Sarah said lifting his shirt to check his wounds and then cupped his face.

"Are you my angel?" the injured man asked coughing out a little blood as she heard gunshots not faraway.

"Maybe. Whats your name?" Sarah asked smiling as she wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled him to his feet.

"Damon." He whispered.

Sarah suddenly blinked while Damon frowned looking confused at her.

"Are you okay? You blanked out for a second there." Damon asked his arm was still wrapped around her waist. She nodded and finally met his eyes.

"I knew you, didn't I." Sarah said softly causing Damon to stiffen in suprise.

"Yes. You did." Damon responded quickly with hope.

"But how?" Sarah asked and Damon was about to answer when somebody interrupted them.

"There's something you need to know." A young teenage girl spoke causing Sarah to frown, she felt so lost.

"Not Now." Damon muttered still looking at Sarah as she looked at the girl.

"The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight." The girl said finally catching Damon's attention.

"And how do you know all of this, Anna?" Damon asked suspiciously reluctantly pulling away from Sarah and dragging Anna away.

Sarah stood dumbfounded touching her lips, how did she know Damon. It looked like he was dressed in old clothing, how can that be even possible. She walked aimlessly in the crowd looking for Damon. He disappeared after that girl warned him about vampires attacking tonight maybe it wasn't safe for her to be roaming around. Her blood would definitely draw them to her if they were to attack. She turned around to leave when a man couldn't keep his eyes off her. She could immediately feel it's hunger for her blood as she walked away towards her car quickly but he appeared in front of her.

"Can I help you?" Sarah asked trying not to show the fear and disgusted she felt as he looked down at her body. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Yes. Your boyfriend asked me to take you to him." He spoke taking a step closer to her causing her to back up and get ready to defend herself.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Sarah said causing the man to frown.

"More for me then." He said suddenly changing his face as his fangs extended. Sarah raised her hand and quickly sent him flying back as he ran over to her with his vampire speed but suddenly she felt a rag over her eyes as her hands were pulled back behind her.

"So we finally meet, it's been a while you smell as delicious as the day we met. Don't want you using your little tricks now do we so we'll tie you up extra tight. You can tell Damon that this is all because of that bitch Katherine." A man growled in her ear from behind as she struggled to move. He pushed her down and kicked her in the ribs causing her to scream, nobody heard a thing over the fireworks.

"Can't escape Miss Sarah? Can't use your powers now that your tied up can you." He said kicking her side once again, tears leaked through her rag as she screamed.

"Please Stop. Please." Sarah tried to pull away from him but she couldn't see where she was going.

"Where is he? He was just with you a few minutes ago? The salvatores and these people are the reason we were trapped for so long and tonight everyone here will be dead starting with you." The man yelled grabbing her by her hair pulling her up, he was about to take a bite when Damon pulled him off and shoved him to the ground staking him while grabbing Sarah.

"Looking for me?" Damon said smugly lowering Sarah as he shoved his hand into another vampire's chest.

Sarah felt her wrists being released and the rag pulled from her eyes. She saw Damon hovering over her stroking her hair as the vampire stalked towards them.

"Behind you." Sarah whispered getting to her feet as Damon snapped the vampire's neck.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked concerned.

"Yeah." She said softly holding her ribs.

"Lets go we need to get you out of here quickly." Damon said grabbing her hand and pulling her. They approached Stefan and Elena, Damon grabbed her hand as well and walked towards the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked looking at Damon then at Sarah as Stefan followed close behind.

"Saving your life. Fifteen words or less the tomb vampires are here. The founding families are their target. Get them out of here now" Damon said looking at Elena then Stefan as he pushed Sarah to go with them.

"But she's not a member of a founding family and where are you going?" Stefan asked confused.

"That's more than fifteen words, Stefan." Damon said walking away as Sarah watch his back disappearing in the crowd.

"Wait Jeremy is here." Elena said frantically.

"Lets go find him. Are you coming?" Stefan asked Sarah but she shook her head and followed Damon. She had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen. Stefan was about to go after her but Elena pulled him away worried about finding Jeremy.

Sarah followed Damon to a small office building, he was standing in front of the door as she stayed behind slowly walking closer towards him. He enters and she can hear him speak.

"Do you have any idea what you've done, John?" Sarah walked towards the door and stands behind him before John can respond he looks at her confused.

"Who is she?" Damon turns around wide eyed looking at her.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at her but she ignored him and looked towards John who was holding her mother's key.

"Give me that key back." Sarah said looking towards him.

"I don't think so."

Damon walks to him but John quickly activates the device and he falls to his knees. Sarah started to scream clutching her head and falling besides Damon. She squeezed her eyes shut as the pain became unbearable since she could feel Damon too. Suddenly the pain stopped as she felt somebody lift her she struggled against them and then everything went black.

She groaned inhaling the smoke around her inadvertedly causing her to cough. But suddenly she felt an unbearable pain go through her. She tried to block it out but it was to intense and ended up screaming. She could see someone hovering over her but she couldn't block the pain out as tears blurred her eyes.

"Sarah come on talk to me, what's wrong?" Damon shouted weakly.

"The pain I can feel their pain. I can feel them, I can't take it. Make it stop." Sarah screamed crying, Damon felt his heart break. He felt so helpless.

"Talk to me. What can I do? Come on Sarah focus, what can I do?" Damon said patting her face as she continued to scream in torture but eventually looked at him realising something.

"Compel me. There's vervain stuck in my anklet take it off. Compel me not to feel pain. Please. Damon" Sarah said as she kept screaming in agony. Damon quickly pulled of the vervain and cupped her face compelling her.

"You will not feel pain." Damon whispered. Sarah could feel the pain ebbing away, she felt exhausted and soon lost consciousness.

She felt something probing her face and then heard a familiar voice. "Come on. Wake up." Damon said weakly patting her face causing her to cough. "There's my girl. Come on. We have to get out of here." Damon said grabbing her waist and putting her arm over his neck.

"I can't breath." She whispered as they slowly walked forward.

"I know but we need to get out of here." Damon said walking slowly, the vervain weakened him significantly, they both stopped hearing a creak above them. They looked up and saw a large wooden beam break from the roof. Damon shoved her aside and it fell on his legs. He yelled out in pain as Sarah quickly stumbled back on her feet and ran over to him.

"Does it hurt?" Sarah asked panicing.

"No it's like sun bathing, what do you think?" Damon yelled as Sarah grabbed his hand and let him feel her numbness. He stopped screaming and looked at her closing her eyes focusing on lifting the beam with her mind, she could only get it off a couple of inches but it was enough for Damon to get away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her under his arm heading towards the stairs.

Sarah started coughing struggling to breath in the heat as she started to sway. Damon held her close and walked weakly ahead but suddenly the fire dimmed down and Stefan appeared in front of them.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, take her and get us out of here." Damon said coughing as well, Stefan quickly got them onto the sidewalk. Sarah fell on her knees gasping for air as Damon fell besides her. He sat down and started rubbing her back when Elena crouched down besides them.

"Damon, are you okay?" Elena said cupping his face and leaning close.

"Yeah I'm fine." Damon said looking distractedly at her. Sarah felt a pang go through her feeling how he cared for her. She stubbled onto her feet feeling a bit unsteady she swayed causing Damon to stand up after her and grab her wrist forcing Elena to her feet as well.

"Relax, Take a breather." Damon said looking concerned as she gave a small nod and pulled her wrist away. She looked through her pocket and found her car keys as she started walking away from them.

"Hey, I can drive you." Damon said walking with her.

"No its fine. My car is around the corner anyway." Sarah said avoiding his gaze.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked wanting her to be safe but she only nodded.

Sarah was driving back to her estate. She wondered why one kiss had such an affect on her. She could clearly see he was still hung up on Elena and there's no way he would choose her over the brunette. She was drowning in her thoughts when she felt something hit her car.

"Oh Crap." She shouted quickly getting out me the car but frowned when nobody was there. "Hello. Is anybody there? Are you hurt? I didn't mean to hit you. I can help you get to the hospital." Sarah yelled walking forward but got no response, she turned and gasped seeing Elena in front of her. "Elena. What are you doing here? I'm so sorry. Did I hit you? Do you need me to get you to the hospital?" Sarah asked concerned

"No. I hit you." Elena said smirking causing Sarah to frown.

"What?" She whispered and the next thing she knew everything went dark as she felt her neck being ripped apart.

Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorites. I really truly appreciate it...


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah was lying down on her side unconscious. She was cold and wet, the wind blew against her hair causing her entire body to shiver. She willed her eyes to open but they failed miserably to comply as she felt the hard concrete beneath her fingers. She was incredibly weak and felt the blood slowly dripping down her neck. She tried her best to move her body and stay awake. She laid there remembering what happened as her head began numbly throbbing against her skull. Her eyes fluttered open as the wind continuously blew her hair across her face. She frowned pushing herself to sit up shivering, she looked down at her dress the front soaked entirely in her blood.

She had never been bitten before, It made her feel weak to not protect herself but she couldn't understand how Elena could be a vampire, that just couldn't be possible she thought confused. She would have definitely felt her hunger when they met earlier today. Sarah slowly stood up cautiously looking around her. 'Why the hell did she attack her now anyway?' She wondered placing her palm over her gaping wound in an failed effort to stop the bleeding. She needed to get to a hospital she thought to herself as she began to feel dizzy again but suddenly blinked awake hearing a rustling in the bushes behind her. She slowly turned approaching it when she stopped hearing Elena's voice.

"You don't want to go in there." Sarah jumped startled looking at her face.

"Elena?" She croaked backing away as she came out in the open. She realised then that if she wasn't a vampire before she was definitely one now, she could sense her thirst but what confused her even more is that she could also sense the hatred she currently felt for her which she never once felt before.

"Wrong. You really are clueless, aren't you? Although your blood is still very delicious." She said smiling licking her bloody fingers while taking a step forward, she could see a small trail of her blood falling at the side of her mouth as she wiped it away.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked hoarsely feeling light headed.

"You'll find out soon enough. He's been waiting for you." She spoke cryptically but Sarah ignored her and quickly raised her hand to shove her body roughly away towards a large oak tree with her mind but she soon recovered running through the trees in circles distracting her. She suddenly appeared behind her, Sarah was about to turn towards her but suddenly felt a hard blow to the side of her head turning everything dark once again.

Damon and Elena was standing in the corridor of the hospital after Bonnie had left them to check on Caroline.

"We should talk about tonight." Damon said to Elena, she turned to look at him her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah one of the tomb vampires got into the house and attacked John." Elena said concerned as Damon frowned.

"What? When? After I left?" Damon asked confused.

"You were there?" She asked similarly confused.

"Come on Elena. You knew I was there." Damon said staring at her intensely.

"When were you at the house?" Elena asked once again confused.

"Really? Earlier on the porch. We were talking, all cathartic, feelings were exposed. We kissed." Damon hissed at her wide eyed realising she was trying to deny it.

"I don't have time for this." Elena said frustrated and walked passed him but he grabbed her arm.

"If you want to forget what happened fine but I can't." Damon said angrily as bad as he felt for kissing Sarah and her in the same night, he wasn't going to regret how he felt but he wouldn't let her deny it either. Jenna interrupted them glaring at Damon then turned to look at her niece.

"I got your message. How's John?" Jenna asked concerned looking at Elena.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked relieved seeing she was alright.

"At the fire department. I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier." Jenna replied looking at her confused.

"No you didn't, Jenna." Elena retorted slightly angry.

"Yes. I did." Jenna defended.

"No. You didn't." Elena stated once again.

"Yes I did."

Damon frowned looking at them and soon realised something. He didn't kiss Elena tonight, it was Katherine.

"Uh, You've got to be kidding." Damon sighed irritated walking away as Elena frowned following him.

"What?" She asked walking beside him.

Damon turned his head towards her and was about to respond but stopped when the hospital doors opened and a familiar scent turned his blood cold. He froze as he saw a pale looking Sarah unconscious with blood drenched all over her dress dripping from her neck, strolling into the building on a stretcher with a pair of doctors checking over her.

"We got an eighteen year old female with a severe hairline fracture to the forehead and massive bloodloss from the neck. It's seems to be some kind of animal attack. Her pulse is stable but her blood pressure is 99 over 60." A male paramedic quickly spoke as the awaiting doctor checked over her.

"Okay, she's going into shock take her to O1." The doctor shouted out when her pressure kept dropping rapidly.

"What happened?" Damon demanded from the passing doctor that was pulling Sarah but they took her into the operating room ignoring him. He then turned to see the paramedic begin to walk away, he quickly appeared in front of him grabbing him by the neck and compelled him ignoring Elena telling him to stop.

"What happened to her?" Damon asked angrily.

"A woman made a call saying they found a girl unconscious bleeding out in the middle of the road. We got there as fast as we could." The paramedic replied monotonously.

Damon let him go and immediately went to find Sarah while Elena followed after him worried.

"How did this happen, Damon? Do you think it's one of the tomb vampires that attacked John at the house?" Elena asked paniced.

"It's Katherine." Damon spat out harshly.

"Katherine is back? How? And why would she go after Sarah?" Elena asked shocked and confused.

"It's definitely Katherine. One person she'd hate the most besides you would be her." Damon said frustrated looking at her worried eyes.

"Why Damon? Who is she?" Elena asked curious but he just stayed quiet turning his gaze ahead while walking quickly. "Come on, Damon. You can tell me." Elena said prompting Damon to stop and look at her contemplating if he should tell her the truth but he reluctantly relented and spoke.

"I was in love with her back in 1863, I met her during the civil war. I chose her over Katherine. I was tired of being played against Stefan and because of that she compelled someone to shoot her dead." Damon spat out the last sentence angrily causing Elena to be startled.

"She died?" Elena said softly feeling sorry for him as she stepped closer.

"Yes she did but Katherine compelled me to forget about her." Damon whispered walking towards the operating room which Sarah had entered.

"And you still cared for Katherine after that?" Elena asked bewildered as he came to a stop in front of the room.

"It was easier being with her than to remember the pain I felt for being responsible for Sarah's death." Damon said avoiding her eyes as his heart raced, he didn't want to lose her again especially not because of Katherine.

"It wasn't your fault, Damon." Elena said sighing putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No, it was. She saved me countless number of times and I always seem to repay her with death." Damon said guilty lightly shrugging her hand away as a nurse came through the door.

"How is she?" Damon demanded quickly startling the petite nurse as Elena watched them talk.

"She's lost a lot of blood but they're doing the best they can. You can sit in the waiting room, she'll be in there a while." The nurse said politely and walked away as Damon jaw clenched.

"Damon. She'll be alright... " Elena muttered softly seeing him tense but he soon cut her off.

"I'll take you home come on." Damon said frustrated walking away as she frowned slowly following behind him.

Damon walked into Sarah's room after dropping Elena home with Stefan, he was frustrated with Katherine's little games tonight. He sat on a chair besides her bed looking at her sleep feeling guilty for being responsible for her death all those years ago she was so frail even then, no matter how strong she pretended to be. He should have dropped her home knowing there were vampires roaming around tonight especially since her scent was so enticing he thought bitterly to himself. He bit his wrist and held it to her mouth letting his blood flow into her body so it could heal her quickly.

Damon remained sitting on the chair distractedly staring at her face, waiting patiently for her to wake up when Stefan came slowly into the room and stood besides his brother.

"Elena told me everything. How is it that I don't remember her? Did I even meet her back then?" Stefan asked looking at Sarah, her blonde hair loosely spread around her face.

"Maybe once but Katherine never allowed you near her. She was afraid you'd leave her side too." Damon said aimlessly holding Sarah's hand.

"How is she back?" Stefan asked curious.

"I don't know but she barely had any family then and she doesn't have anybody now." Damon said tracing her fingers as Stefan watched him frowning.

"Did you give her your blood?" Stefan asked trying to remember her.

"Yes and now I'm taking her home." Damon said standing up and pulling off all the wires and tubes that was attached to her.

"You know where she lives?" Stefan asked confused.

"Well of course I don't. I'm taking her back to the boarding house." Damon said irritated putting his arms under her neck and knees lifting her close to his chest. He was relieved to hear her heartbeat getting stronger "Damon, about what happened with you and Katherine earlier..." He said concerned but Damon didn't wait for him to finish as he disappeared quickly without a word leaving Stefan frustrated.

"Where are you running off too, darling?" A brunette man with dark brown eyes wearing black fine linen attire asked catching her attention as he walked quickly towards her, worry framing his face.

"I was about to go for a walk in the garden, Elijah. There's nothing to worry yourself about. You know how I hate these parties, I only came because it's Nik's birthday." Sarah said smiling as he lightly stroked her face and put an arm protectively over her lower back pulling her to him.

"Then let me escort you, I don't like you wandering off alone." Elijah said kissing her cheek.

"You are very sweet. Where is your brother anyway? Perhaps I could give him his gift now and we could retire for the day." Sarah said placing her hands over his shoulders slightly leaning towards him as he grinned at her genuinely happy.

"He's in the ballroom accompanying a new guest that had arrived earlier today. Let's go greet them and then we can leave." Elijah said pulling her closer to him.

"Alright." Sarah lightly giggled at his eagerness which made him unwillingly let out a smile. He led her towards the ballroom, her deep ruby gown shifting through the crowd making her gather everyone's attention. Niklaus immediately noticed her presence and stared at her longingly as they entered the room. Elijah tighten his grip slightly on her waist when he noticed his brother's gaze on her. They made their way over to him where a pretty brunette wearing a dark purple gown stood besides him.

"Sarah, Let me introduce you to Miss Katerina Petrova. Katerina, this is my beloved friend Sarah and you've already met my brother Elijah." Niklaus said as they stood in front of him. He moved to stand close to Sarah lightly playing with her fingers while smiling at her as Elijah frowned at him. Sarah smiled back patting his hand away playfully and turned to look at Katerina.

"It's lovely to meet you, Miss Petrova." Sarah said politely and curtsied.

"It's wonderful to meet you too." Katerina smiled eyeing her inquisitively and did the same but Elijah soon interrupted them lightly pulling Sarah closer to him.

"Brother, Sarah and I are about to retire for the evening but she wanted to hand you your gift before we left." Elijah said quickly as Niklaus smirked coldly at him irritated.

"Now that just won't do, Sarah. It is my birthday. You have to do me the honour of a dance before abandoning me." Niklaus said looking towards her stretching out his hand to take hers.

"Alright, Nik. One dance, since it is your birthday." Niklaus smiled happily with her response and proceeded to lead her to the dance floor as Elijah reluctantly let her go when he heard her comply.

"I'll be right back, darling." Sarah said smiling glancing at Elijah oblivious to him glaring at his brother, who in turn grinned at him putting his arm around her.

Elijah watched as his brother danced with Sarah internally fuming while he laughed enjoying her company. He knew she loved him although his brother would never really give up on pursuing her. He trusted her, she would never betray him. He tried desperately to convince himself that her past wouldn't matter, when his thoughts were soon interrupted.

"My Lord, would you like to have an honour of a dance as well." Katerina asked smiling, he almost agreed but simply shook his head smiling politely back at her.

"Perhaps another time, Miss Petrova." Elijah said politely and left after noticing Sarah walking away with his brother as the dance ended.

"Nik, the dance is over now. It's time for your gift." Sarah said excitedly. He could see the joy in her eyes making him inadvertently smile at her.

"You being here with me love. Is the only gift I care about." Niklaus whispered in her ear smiling leaning closer to her. He knew she was oblivious to how he felt for her but she would never betray his brother even if he desperately wanted to be with her right now which greatly frustrated him.

"Nik, don't you want your gift. I've spent all this summer trying to find something that would please you." Sarah said smiling pulling him by his hand towards the library before Elijah interrupted them at the door.

"Darling, the dance has ended, wouldn't you like to leave." He asked calmly wanting her away from Niklaus as he looked at him agitated standing behind her while opening the door.

"Yes of course, sweetheart. But I was just about to give Nik his gift." Sarah replied confused at his demeanor but gave him a smile before running towards the desk in the library and pulling out a small box from the draw quickly placing it in Niklaus's hand.

"What is it?" Niklaus asked amused at her excitement and then turned to Elijah. "Did my brother help you in your little search?" Niklaus said smirking at his brother's discomfort.

"I wasn't aware she was looking." He said tensely pulling Sarah by her waist slowly to him.

"Because it's a suprise, Nik. Open it." Sarah said impatiently and leaning into Elijah's chest as he felt his anxiousness ebb away.

He sighed beginning to relax as Niklaus distractedly opened the box, his eyes went wide seeing the moonstone he'd been looking for centuries placed in it.

"How did you find this?" Niklaus asked a bit harshly causing her to frown as Elijah stiffened holding her closer to him, his face soften looking at her discouraged eyes and he gave her a small apologetic smile as she answered him.

"Well I overheard you talking with Elijah one night about how you were desperately seeking for one and I remembered seeing it with a friend of mine when I was traveling down south. I wrote to her explaining how I wished to have it and she decided to sell it to me for a fair price. She said it was an original the only one that existed so I had to get it for you. Do you like it?" Sarah asked smiling softly oblivious to the brothers exchanging glances.

"Of course I do, love. I actually love it." Niklaus said enthusiastically grinning while kissing her cheek as Elijah's jaw to clench. Sarah unknowingly smiled relieved at him but frowned at Elijah's tight hold of her waist.

"Sarah why don't you wait for me upstairs, sweetheart. I'll be right up." Elijah said kissing the side of her head as she nodded slowly.

"Happy Birthday Nik. I'm glad you liked it." She spoke softly smiling at him as he smiled back widely then she took her leave as both brothers watched her walk away.

Elijah faced his brother who stared intensely at the moonstone in his hand. "Leave her alone, Niklaus. She's belongs with me and I intend to make her happy for a very longtime." Elijah said calmly while glaring at him.

"She will remember me brother, she's young now but she will when she gains her powers and until she does, I'll be waiting for her." Niklaus said softly looking at the stone then lifted his cold gaze to meet his brother's eyes. "I'll always be waiting for her. The only reason your fortunate to have her now is because that's what she blindly chooses without knowing the real truth of her past with me." He spat angrily and walked away to Katerina as Elijah's fists tighten.

Sarah frowned watching them talk tensely as she waited for Elijah to return. He made his way over to her after Niklaus stalked away and smiled quickly once he noticed her watching him.

"Come on darling, let's go to bed." Elijah said kissing her forehead and placing his hand on her waist leading her to their room.

"Elijah, may I ask you something?" Sarah asked softly as he opened the bedroom door for her.

"Of course, darling." Elijah said leading her inside then shutting the door behind them.

"Why does it seem like your at odds with your brother when I'm not around?" Sarah asked sitting on her vanity dresser pulling out the pins from her hair as it fell loosely over her shoulders.

"It's trivial matters, sweetheart. We don't always agree on how things should be run around here but that's nothing to be concerned about... Do you love me, darling?" Elijah asked changing the topic, standing behind her while he removed her hair away from her neck and leaned down to kiss it, she smiled relieved as she felt his light kiss.

"Of course I love you. Why do you ask?" Sarah asked confused as he traced her collar with kisses.

"No reason, darling. I love you too. Shall we get to bed." Elijah said smiling seeing her close her eyes. He pulled open the laces behind her gown when she nodded helplessly distracted with his kisses.

Sarah groaned rubbing her eyes as she woke up from yet another vivid dream, she wondered why it felt so real to her like she was actually living someone's memories. She frowned looking at her surroundings, It was the the room she use to live in when she stayed at the boarding house with Zach.

"What am I doing here?" She muttered tiredly.

"Your sharing my lovely bed which your always welcome to use anytime you want." Damon said walking out of the bathroom dripping wet with only a towel around his waist making her frown.

"How did I get here? And will you put some clothes on." Sarah said tired covering her eyes with her arm.

"Oh Come on, your dying to see what's underneath the towel." Damon said smirking while wagging his eyebrows oblivious to the fact she couldn't see him.

"Just put some clothes on and why do I feel like somebody is pounding my head with a sledge hammer." Sarah said groaning and turned over rolling onto her stomach so her face was buried into the pillow.

"That's probably my blood in your system which I gave you last night so you could heal quickly but I thought since I compelled you to be virtually painless you'd skip the raging hangover and... If your trying to seduce me to bed all you have to really do is ask." Damon said smirking looking at her partially exposed bottom covered in red lace underwear, it made him want to jump into bed with her that very moment as she obliviously started to mumbled something through the pillow.

"What was that?" He said distractedly looking at her.

"I said, what do you mean seduce you?" Sarah said irritated as she lifted her head off the pillow.

"Well watching your lace clad ass bouncing on my bed is the perfect pick-me-up I needed this morning before I attended the Mayor's wake." Damon said grinning widely as she quickly jumped around embarrassed pulling the white sheet around herself glaring at him while he smiled innocently at her.

"You could have said something earlier and why am I in a hospital gown?" Sarah said frustrated looking down at her body.

"Because you were at the hospital when I found you." Damon said pulling up his pants while she avoided looking at him.

"Elena attacked me." Sarah said frowning rubbing the side of her head.

"Actually Katherine, her vampire doppelganger bitch attacked you." Damon spat walking over to her and sat on the bed beside her lying form.

"How is that even possible? How did I escape?" Sarah asked frowning as her stomach began to churn violently.

"You didn't, you were found in the middle of the road. I brought you here from the hospital and let you sleep over last night. Are you okay? " Damon asked looking at her discomfort.

"Uh, I don't feel so good." Sarah said sitting up and holding her head.

"You'll be fine. You just need something to eat. I'll get you some food." Damon said concerned and quickly left.

Sarah felt sick, her mind wouldn't stop banging her skull, she suddenly felt the urge to puke. She shoved off the sheets and ran towards the bathroom and began coughing out blood into the toilet. She froze terrified wondering what was happening to her.

"Damon." She called out kneeling on the floor as she kept puking out the blood. "Damon" She shouted louder panicing unintentionally breaking the mirror above the sink with her mind. She soon saw him appear beside her.

"What happened?" Damon shouted looking around rubbing her back.

"I don't know what's happening to me?" Sarah said tears gathering in her eyes as he stroked her hair.

"You'll be fine." Damon said frowning trying to reassure her and pulled her hair from her face.

"I need to go home." Sarah said after she was done wiping the blood from her mouth and began pulling herself to stand but she stumbled weakly.

"Your not going anywhere like this." Damon said worried grasping her waist and pulling her up. He bend over and picked her up by her knees and walked back to the bedroom placing her on the bed. He quickly disappeared and appeared in a second with a glass of water, she drank it quickly trying get of rid of the copper taste. Damon took the glass back and placed it on the dresser. "You should get some sleep." He said concerned, she complied suddenly feeling tired and closed her eyes as Damon placed the duvet over her and shut the blinds before leaving.

Sarah woke up a few hours later it was already late evening, she had slept the entire day but she felt much better. She pulled off the duvet and made her way into the bathroom quickly stripping off her hospital gown and walked into the shower. She felt relieved being able to wash the blood and dirt off her. She was relaxing under the hot stream when her thoughts led to how she reacted earlier. Why did that happened? Was she allergic to vampire blood? She frowned confused but pushed aside her worries as she began wrapping a towel over her body feeling relieved that she was okay for now. She rummaged through his clothes trying to find something appropriate to wear. She found a large black t-shirt with matching shorts and quickly put it on hoping he wouldn't mind.

She made her way downstairs to the parlour and frowned seeing Damon sitting on the couch drinking. She could sense his emotions, he was really hurting she didn't know if she should leave quietly or say something but before she could decide. Damon turned towards her, giving her a fake smile.

"So feeling better?" Damon asked standing up and walking towards her with a glass of bourbon in his hand, she nodded uncomfortably feeling the intensity of his emotions and made her way towards the door wanting to be home right now but Damon suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking her exit causing her to stumble back.

"Please move." Sarah asked frowning

"I saved your life, let you borrow my clothes, your not even going to thank me?" Damon asked making her soften her face.

"Thank you. I feel better now but I'd like to go home." Sarah whispered adamantly. Damon nodded reluctantly and moved aside.

"Leave. Everyone always leaves anyway." Damon said taking a sip and walked back to the parlour.

"I didn't mean to run out, like you said I'm not very friendly in the first place and I know you feeling down. I just didn't want to intrude." Sarah defended feeling slightly guilty for running out after he'd taken care of her .

"Why would you think your intruding? Your the only one who I would actually consider fun to hang out with." Damon said smiling sipping his drink which suddenly made Sarah curious.

"You knew me once, how?" Sarah asked walking towards him.

"I'll tell you if you tell me where your staying." Damon said smirking.

"I could always make you." Sarah said half heartedly smiling as Damon raised his eyebrow.

"That's if you can catch me." Damon said suddenly blurring around the room to prove his point making her feel disoriented.

"Okay, Okay, I'm still not a hundred percent so don't do that your making me dizzy." Sarah said holding onto the back of the couch and gasped when Damon appeared in front of her looking concerned. "See got you." Sarah smiled victoriously as Damon rolled his eyes happy to be distracted.

"Anyways. Are you going to tell me where you mysteriously live?" Damon said walking to the bar to refill his drink.

"No. Not really. I don't even know you." Sarah quietly defended.

"Okay. I'm Damon Salvatore. I think your incredibly cute and sexy." Damon said smiling drunk stepping close to her making her take a step back as she smelled the bourbon in his breath.

"That's not what I'm talking about and your drunk." Sarah stated lightly pushing him back.

"Who cares. I live in a Stefan World. Katherine wants him. Elena wants him, it makes no difference anymore. Their both manipulative bitches who deserves Stefan. I'm glad I killed her brother, she'll know what it really feels to finally hurt." Damon said loudly walking towards the bar to pour another drink.

"You killed her brother. Why would you do that? I thought you cared for her." Sarah asked shocked.

"I'm a killer, Sarah. Something you will never understand, your pure in here and I'm the darkness that nobody wants to touch." Damon said walking towards her, pointing at her chest.

"You don't know who I am, You don't know me at all." Sarah said disappointed at how callous he could be to someone's life and turned to leave but Damon quickly grabbed her arm causing her to involuntarily flinch after his confession.

"I know you, your the only person in my life that put me first and truly loved me but I repaid you with a bullet." Damon said holding her gaze and drowned the contents of his newly refilled glass.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked curiously frowning.

"You wanted to know how I knew you. Well we met during the civil war. You were a doctor then you saved my life when everyone gave up on me. You took me to higher ground and I recovered but you never left my side. I thought you were some sort of angel and I fell in love with you." Damon said walking over to the couch and sat down. Sarah followed and sat curiously besides him listening intently. "I asked you to marry me and you said yes. I was so happy. I didn't think about my family or even Katherine. It was just joyful being with you. But then one morning everything changed." Damon said lost in a memory as he unintentionally brushed her hand pulling her into another vision.

"What are you doing?" Damon shouted at the men manhandling him towards a large convoy carriage.

"Your father's orders, we are to bring you home since you've been injured." The man to his left yelled pushing him into a large carriage.

"No, but I'm fine. I want to stay. I can't leave." Damon yelled at them frantically trying to get out.

"Orders are Orders, son. You've done your country proud and now as a reward you get to go home."The man retorted pushing him back onto the carriage but all he could think about is Sarah. He couldn't leave her behind here, We were suppose to leave together. Suddenly he saw Sarah come out of a patient's tent and walking towards a injured soldier.

"No, I can't leave. Sarah! Sarah!" He yelled out panicing. "Let go." Sarah turned and saw Damon struggle against two men who was pushing him into a large carriage. She dropped the bandages besides the injured soldier and ran towards him.

"Damon. What's happening?" Sarah shouted running.

"He's leaving with the rest orders from above." The soldier holding him said.

"Sarah. Come with me. Right now." Damon demanded struggling against them but the soldier roughly shoved him back.

"She ain't coming, she's still on duty with the army. We haven't any doctors left and we're heading out tomorrow so stop wasting our time and sit still." The general said coming out towards them after hearing the commotion.

"No. Sarah. I want to stay." Damon yelled in vain struggling as they shut the door pulling him with them.

"Can't he stay." Sarah pleaded with the general who shook his head dismissing them.

Sarah heard the carriage start up tears forming in her eyes as she ran after him.

"Sarah please come with me. I love you. I don't want to leave you." Damon begged his heart feeling like it was ripped seeing her run after him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too. I can't come but I promise I'll find you. I'll come for you." Sarah yelled running behind the carriage.

"No. Sarah I won't leave you. Let me off." Damon yelled at the soldier who just ignored his pleas.

"I'll find you. I promise wait for me. I love you so much. Stay safe." Sarah shouted with tears finally halting her steps as the carriage faded away.

"No. Sarah please. I can't leave you." Damon yelled out but it was too late as he saw her fading figure in the distance.

"She left you?" Sarah asked blinking away from her vision startled that it kept happening when she was around him.

"No. I left her. She couldn't leave. The army wouldn't take any women but they were desperate so she would have never been allowed to leave." Damon said getting up. "I abandoned you... I mean her because of my father." He spat refilling his drink.

"How can that possibly be me? And don't you think you've had enough to drink tonight." Sarah asked concerned but he just ignored her sipping his drink.

"I don't know how but she looked exactly like you." He said sitting back down close to her lifting her hair behind her ear. "I couldn't even wait for her." Damon muttered guiltily under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Sarah frown feeling his emotions.

"I came home defeated and Katherine was there to console me. Of course It was just a game for her but I fell for it." Damon said ashamed.

"Why did you decide to tell me all this now?" Sarah asked wondering.

"Because your still here when you could have easily left. You came back for me you know. I was in the courtyard with Stefan and Katherine when your carriage pulled up to the house. You looked beautiful getting out of the carriage you were still wearing the pin I gave you when I proposed." Damon said touching her face.

"Damon, who is that?" Stefan asked distracted as a small carriage rolled in front of the house.

"Probably father rounding up the council." Damon said glancing at the carriage then continued to chase Katherine who giggled running away as Stefan followed after them. Stefan ran ahead but Damon stopped hearing a familiar voice,

"Damon! Damon!" Sarah yelled for him as she slowly got down from the carriage. He turned startled not believing his eyes and began to run towards her.

"Damon, I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I couldn't come quickly but my family got caught in the violence and my house burned down, they were trapped inside. I had to stay behind to give them a proper burial." Sarah said choking back her tears as Damon held her close to him while ignoring Katherine and Stefan's curious stares.

"You didn't forget me." Damon muttered softly in disbelief.

"Of course, I didn't. I love you, Damon." Sarah stated looking at his icy blue eyes as he brushed her tears away.

"I love you too. Come, I want you to meet my father. You can stay here, I won't let you leave." Damon said eagerly kissing her forehead pulling her towards the house.

"You stayed with me for a couple of months. I never spoke to Stefan or Katherine much after you arrived although it seemed like she was terrified to be near you. I thought she understood that everything was over since I was with you but I was wrong. She got someone to shoot you in the back while we were leaving on the evening of our engagement. You died in my arms." Damon said lowering his eyes feeling guilty.

Damon grabbed Sarah's hand pulling her out of the mansion, the party was still buzzing inside but he couldn't wait to be alone with her. She giggled at his antics passing a couple of guests, who stared at them amused.

"Damon stop, people are staring and your father won't be pleased." Sarah hissed smiling.

"I don't care you are officially my fiance tonight and I will not share you with this boring lot." Damon said walking towards a waiting carriage, she laughed trailing behind him while holding his hand.

"Where are we going? We can't leave yet." Sarah said trying to halt his footsteps.

"I've already told father you aren't feeling well and I've told him that I would be escorting you home and since Stefan and Katherine are staying behind to entertain the guests. He said it was fine since he didn't want anything to happen to his sweet daughter-in-law." Damom said opening the carriage door for her and she got in, he followed her quickly.

"Why doesn't Stefan and Katherine spend any time with us?" Sarah asked genuinely curious while she noticed his body stiffening which confused her.

"Why does it matter if they spend their time with us? Aren't you happy with my company?" Damon said trying to change the subject as the carriage began to move.

"Of course, I am but when I first arrived here you were laughing and enjoying each other's company. I saw you with them when I was in the carriage you seemed happy running around in the courtyard. I hope I'm not the reason you've drifted apart from them." Sarah said frowning making Damon feel even more guilty, he vowed to himself that she would never find out about Katherine and him.

"Sarah, you worry too much for your own good. I love you and I want to spend all my time with you. Is that so wrong of me? If it is then maybe I should stop the carriage and return so you can amuse yourself with them." Damon said jokingly opening the carriage door as Sarah smiled pulling him back when he got up to leave and effectively shut the door. She put her hands around his neck leaning closer.

"I could never tire of you." Sarah whispered against his lips, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap, her back facing the open carriage window.

"I love you, I think I'd die if I ever lose you." Damon said before kissing her lips, he slowly moved against her lips as he could feel her body pressed against him, she reluctantly pulled away catching her breath.

"You'll won't -" Sarah spoke but was cut off by the sound of a rifle going off. Sarah's body fell limp over him as he screamed out for her. "Sarah! Sarah! No please you can leave me. Sarah!"

"Why would she want to kill me? Love can't be the reason especially when you say she chooses Stefan over you most of the time." Sarah asked confused.

"I asked her that very question earlier today, she said it was because I would have eventually lost you, that you were already taken. She said she wanted to fix a problem that would have eventually exposed her if she didn't." Damon said confused

"Did I ever tell you what I was?" Sarah asked curious.

"No. She never had the powers you had but she did tell me she was different. I told her I would wait until she was ready to tell me everything." Damon said finishing his drink and placing the glass on the coffee table ahead of him.

"What happen after I... I mean she died?" Sarah asked curious.

"Your grandmother wanted your body back so I never had a chance to bury you. But by then I didn't care, I had Katherine and she compelled everyone to forget you." Damon said walking away although he tried to hide his emotions, she could feel the guilt running through him.

"You said you cared for me... not me but you know what I mean then how could you still love Katherine after knowing what she did to me." Sarah said standing facing him.

"I chose to ignore the pain and sleep with Katherine. It was easier. I guess." Damon said frivolously clearly drunk.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, I think I'm going to leave now." Sarah said disappointed. She was walking to the front door but before she could reach it. She felt Damon's hands circling her waist and pinning her to his chest.

"I'm sorry. I never deserved you." Damon whispered kissing the back of her head and then he was gone. She turned around frowning and quickly walked out of the boarding house towards her estate.


End file.
